Friends Like Us
by miracle'of'words
Summary: Everybody needs a friends who's just always there, through thick and thin. Short little stories about Monica, Chandler and their friendship.
1. I Care

_Hello, it's me again! I've been watching a lot of season two and three lately… And I just love cute pre-Mondler moments. So, I thought, why not have more of them? That's when I started to write little one-shots, that each continue after an earlier episode. The stories are just gonna be about the friendship between Chandler and Monica, because that's the thing between the two of them that amazes me the most. :) I hope you enjoy even though there's no romantic stuff in it. Please tell me if you do and if you want to hear more. :)_

 ***I Care***

"Where's Chandler?" Monica asks.

Rachel, Phoebe and Joey are sitting at the small wooden table in Rachel's sister cabin and playing cards. After a really long drive up here they have finally arrived half an hour ago. Everyone decided they wouldn't unpack their stuff for just one night, but Monica couldn't not do it. Just imagining her clothes trapped in the bag for more than a few hours sent cold shivers up and down her back. But when she looked into the bedroom with three bunk beds in it, she noticed that you are probably not even supposed to unpack your bag when you're staying in a cabin. Because there wasn't even a closet. But Monica, by just being Monica, found a solution. She spread her clothes on the only chair and put some of it on the clothes hanger at the door. She wasn't completely satisfied with it, but she would be able to live with it for this weekend.

"I have no idea," Phoebe answers. "We asked him if he wants to play with us, but he didn't want to. I don't know where he went to."

"Do you wanna play with us, Mon?" Rachel asks.

Joey nods excitedly. "Yeah, please, Mon. We wanna play strip poker!"

"No, we don't!" Phoebe and Rachel shout simultaneously.

"Fine, I wanna play strip poker! This is boring!" Joey says and throws away his cards.

Monica laughs at Joey. Then she shakes her head. "Thanks, I think I'm going to look for Chandler."

"I don't think he's fun to hang out with right now," Rachel says quietly.

"I'm gonna go find him anyway," Monica shrugs.

She grabs her jacket and opens the door. The cold air that hits her makes her shiver. It's already late and dark outside. Her eyes gradually become adjusted to the darkness and she spots Chandler on a bench a few steps away from the cabin. He has a cigarette between his lips and his face buried in his hands. He's wearing only his sweater and must be freezing. Monica walks back into the cabin and grabs his jacket as well.

"Hey." She whispers when she's standing right in front of him.

He just looks at her, taking another pull on his cigarette.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." He shrugs.

Monica sits down next to him and puts the jacket over his shoulders.

"You alright?" She asks.

"Yes, sure. I'm just enjoying the fresh air."

"Chandler, come on, it's freezing out here. Why aren't you playing cards with the others? Joey really needs someone to support his wish for strip poker. He gets voted down every time he suggests something."

"I don't feel like playing."

"This whole break-up-thing gets you more than you expected, right?"

"It brings back bad memories."

Monica stays silent. She doesn't know what to say and sometimes it's better to say nothing anyway. Chandler finishes his cigarette and wants to light a new one right away. Monica grabs the cigarette from his lips and throws it in the snow.

"Hey! That's not what you're supposed to do with these things!"

"I don't want you to smoke!"

"But I do."

"It's bad for you. You might not live as long as we do and I don't like that thought!"

"Who cares? I don't think anyone cares if I'd die earlier. It doesn't matter. I can as well sit here the whole night, smoking and freezing my ass off."

"So you _are_ cold? Chandler, come on, let's go inside. It's nice and warm in there!"

"I don't wanna go inside yet. But feel free to go."

Monica sighs. It's harder than she thought it's going to be. "I'd like to stay here with you if it's not a problem for you."

Chandler shakes his head.

"Okay," Monica says and jumps up a little while later. "If you don't want me to freeze to death you have to at least take a walk with me."

Chandler looks at Monica and chuckles. "You are bossy lately." But he gets up and takes Monica's arm anyway.

"You only realize that now?" Monica asks and chuckles as well.

"Okay, let's take a walk. Walking makes you live longer; that means I can smoke more cigarettes then."

Monica rolls her eyes, but laughs.

"Was that funny?" Chandler asks surprised.

"No," Monica shakes her head, still laughing. "I just imagined a Chandler without the jokes. Like you said earlier, you started with the sarcasm when your parents got divorced. Just imagine how dull you would be if your parents hadn't got divorced!"

"Thank God I'm funny!" Chandler lets out a relieved laugh.

"Chandler, you know how much I love you, but you're not funny! Well, not all the time!"

"Ouch, that hurt. And, if I remember correctly, you laugh at every joke I tell!"

"I do not! I roll my eyes and ask myself how I can be friends with such a guy!"

"Mon, let's be honest: Maybe you don't want to laugh at every joke I make, but you at least grin every time. I sometimes see you try to hold back your smile!"

"That's not true!" Monica shouts, but knows that she has been caught. That's what she does. She might not want to laugh at his, at times, stupid jokes, but she almost every time does anyway. She tries to hold it back, but sometimes he truly is funny and all the other times she smiles because it's Chandler and he looks so damn cute when he's trying to crack a joke and make everyone laugh but no one does.

"No, of course not," Chandler chuckles, puts his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him.

Monica smiles contently. Rachel wasn't right before. Chandler is fun to hang out with, even today. Even on his worst day it's still more fun to hang out with him than to play cards with her friends but without him. And he seems to enjoy this walk as well. He hasn't tried to light another cigarette since they had started walking.

"Let's go back, alright?" Monica asks after another while.

"What? You ask, you not just command?"

"Chandler, I'm not that bad. I wanna hear your opinion, too."

"Okay, I much rather stay here for a little while longer."

"No way! We're going back!"

Chandler laughs and squeezes Monica's shoulders. "Please, Mon, don't ever change!"

When they come back into the cabin, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey are already sleeping. The cards are still lying on the table and Monica can't resist to put them away. Then she gets a wet cloth and starts to wipe the table.

Chandler comes out of the small bathroom and chuckles quietly. "Oh, Mon…"

"What? Who knows what Joey convinced the other two to do!"

"Mon, stop," Chandler gets the cloth and throws it into the sink. "Let's go to sleep."

"Well, I wanted to go now anyway," Monica says and walks towards the bedroom. "What a day, huh?" She asks quietly, careful to not wake up the other three.

"Yeah, it wasn't my favorite," Chandler whispers back.

"But it ended pretty well, right?"

"Of course. I couldn't have imagined a better ending. Thank you, Mon!"

Chandler leans in to hug her, but Monica backs away.

"Hey!" He says offended.

"No! I'm not going to hug you! I'm sure you stink of cigarettes!"

"Mon, come on, I brushed my teeth!"

"No!"

"Monica, please," Chandler pleads.

Monica rolls her eyes. Then she gives him a quick peck on the cheek. "Good night," she says and crawls under her covers.

"Good night, Mon!" Chandler whispers.

Monica smiles into the darkness. It really was the perfect ending to this exciting day. Then she remembers something Chandler has said before. "Chandler? I'd care," she whispers. She isn't sure if he's already sleeping or if he's listening. "You have to stop this stupid smoking, 'cause I care a lot!"


	2. Being Us

***Being Us***

„Hey, let's bring the rest of these down to the truck," Ross says and lifts up one of the big boxes, where all of Joey's stuff is now packed into. Monica, Phoebe and Rachel each get one, too, and walk towards the door.

Before she leaves Monica turns around again and looks at Chandler. He's sitting on his kitchen counter, not looking happy. Monica knows how much he's hurting. He obviously doesn't want to show it too much, but she can tell. He has this sad look in his eyes. No one even notices it, and she doesn't see it much, either. But his best friend, the guy he lived with for the last three years, is moving out and that hurts. Chandler always says he's used to people leaving him, but Monica knows that even though he probably is, it still hurts him every time. His father left, he barely sees his mother and the few friends he had in high school and college also left. Except for Ross.

Monica sighs.

"What's up?" Rachel asks while they are walking down the stairs, carefully with the big boxes in their hands.

"I don't know," Monica sighs again. "I just feel so bad for Chandler. He looked so sad. Joey moving out, it kills him."

"I don't know," Phoebe says. "He looked sad, yes, but I'm sure he's gonna be okay. It's Chandler, he's used to it."

Monica looks at her angrily. "How can you say something like that? Just because many people left him, he's not used to it. You don't get used to things like that!"

"I think, what Phoebe's trying to say, is, that Chandler might be sad now, because his friend is moving out. But in the end that's just the way it is. Look, it didn't kill you when Phoebe moved out."

Monica shakes her head. That's not the same. Chandler's always been insecure and had a problem with his self-confidence. And even though he knew it couldn't last forever he always thought that Joey and he will live together all the time.

"Who said it didn't kill me when Phoebe moved out?" Monica asks harshly.

"Well, you have never said anything about it so we just thought you're fine," Phoebe mumbles.

Monica puts down her box on the truck. Then she turns around to look at her friends. "It did. I thought no one's ever gonna be able to live with me. I thought I'll never find a boyfriend." She gasps for air. "And guess who was there for me!"

With that she turns around and leaves her friends speechless.

"Monica!" Rachel shouts after her.

"Chandler," She yelled back to them. "Chandler was. And I'm gonna be there for him now!"

Monica runs up the stairs. When Phoebe moved out she was devastated. And it was Chandler who told her all these wonderful things and just hugged her. She felt so much better after that. And now she's gonna do everything to make him feel better.

Suddenly she bumps into Joey. He just left apartment 19, his eyes a little teary. Monica smiles at him. He's taking it hard as well.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks. But please make sure he's okay, okay?" He points towards the green door.

Monica nods and hugs him quickly. "I try to."

She opens the door to Chandler's apartment. He's just about walking into his bedroom, but the noise of the door stops him and he turns around.

Monica smiles at him slightly. "Hey."

"Hey." Chandler says and shrugs.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, sure."

"Chandler …"

"Monica …" He copies her.

"Come on, sit down," Monica commands and points to the Barcalounger.

Chandler doesn't move and Monica knows that he wants to sit down, but doesn't want to do what she's saying. Normally he would crack a joke right now.

After he has watched her for a little bit he shrugs and sits down.

"Now tell me again, are you alright?" Monica sinks down on the armrest of the Barcalounger.

"It was me who told him to leave. It shouldn't hurt that much if it was me who kicked him out?"

"You didn't, did you?"

"Well, I told you the story with the spoons, right?"

"Yes. But you didn't tell him to leave, right? You just told him that you have a problem with him licking the spoons and putting them back. And that's okay. If it were my spoons he would do that with, I would have killed him!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he's doing that with your spoons, too."

"Oh, Chandler, don't say that," Monica groans. Then she chuckles. He's already able to be sarcastic again, that's a good sign.

"It's not your fault that he's moving out. And it's not because he isn't able to live with you. He's making enough money now and he just wants to try living alone."

"Yeah, but if I wouldn't have been so damn sensitive about that whole spoon-licking-thing, he wouldn't have decided to move out."

"How do you know that, Chandler?"

"I just know. It's … I can tell stuff like that!"

"Female intuition?" Monica looks at him cheekily.

"Hey, careful," Chandler warns and tickles Monica's side.

"You might be right, Chandler," Monica switches to serious again. "But you can also be completely wrong."

"You don't have to sugarcoat the whole situation, Mon. I just found out that it's not possible to live with me."

Monica shakes her head vehemently. "That's not true! I could live with you!"

"Oh God!" Chandler buries his face in his hands.

"Hey!" Monica yells and pulls his hands away. "I'm not that bad to live with! I wouldn't put the spoon back into the drawer after I used it!"

"Yeah, but you would make me disinfect everything after _I_ used it!"

Monica pulls a face and crosses her arms.

"Hey, come on," Chandler says softly. "I would be honored to live with you!" He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her onto his lap.

Monica still doesn't say a word.

"Thank you, Mon."

Now she looks at him. "What for?"

"Thank you for coming to look after me. You always make my day better. Doesn't matter what happens, every time you walk through that door my mood just brightens."

"Chandler…," Monica begins, but gets interrupted by the door opening.

"Monic…," Richard shouts but stops when Chandler turns around the Barcalounger. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Hey, Richard, you're early!" Monica smiles and gets up slowly.

She wants to give him a peck on the lips, but Richard turns away quickly. He looks angrily at Chandler, who is still sitting in the chair.

"Can we talk in your apartment?" Richard grumbles.

"Sure," Monica nods. "Hey, Chandler, listen, it's gonna be…"

"I know, Mon," Chandler smiles. "Thanks."

"What was that?" Richard asks as soon as they are in Monica's apartment.

"What happened?" Rachel, who is sitting on the couch with Phoebe, asks.

"She was sitting on his lap! All cuddling and looking like a couple!"

"Who?" Phoebe gets up excitedly.

"Monica and Chandler!"

"Oh," Phoebe says, a little disappointed, and drops down onto the couch again.

"That's nothing new," Rachel laughs. "They do that all the time!"

"What?"

"Yeah, it's kinda their thing," Phoebe adds. "No one even notices it anymore. They just do it."

Richard looks at Monica, who hasn't said a word yet. She turns to her friends. "Could you leave us alone for a minute, please?"

Phoebe nods and gets up, pulling Rachel with her. "Yes, come on, Rachel, we look how far Ross and Joey are. They send us away 'cause we weren't doing it right," she tells Monica.

"I mean, how wrong could you put boxes in a truck?" Rachel adds grumpily.

Monica laughs, but sighs when the door closes after the two girls. Then she turns to Richard, who is still looking at her with his arms crossed.

"Richard, the girls are right. That's just what Chandler and I do. We don't even think about it. You'll get used to it."

"I don't wanna get used to it."

"Well, I'm not gonna stop being the way I am towards Chandler just because you have a problem with him, Richard. He's my best friend!"

"I don't have a problem with _him_ , Monica!"

"But you have a problem with us being us, right?"

"To be honest, yes. It's weird. Girls and boys don't do that when they are just friends."

Monica sighs. How can she explain Richard what Chandler is for her? She doesn't even know herself. She doesn't know how it happened, when it happened. It was … the day Chandler moved in across the hall. They had seen each other before frequently, but it was the day he moved into apartment 19. They just … connected and this connection just grew stronger with the time.

"So, what do you say?"

"Richard, I don't know what to say. It's just the way it is. He is the only one who knows truly everything about me and is always there for me and just … calms me down when I need it. And I think I'm the same for him."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him! Of all my friends, I love him the most! But it's another kind of love than I feel for you. I could never love him like I love you, Richard!"

"Well, don't expect me to understand that, Monica!"

"But, Richard…"

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore. Are we going out for dinner today?"

Monica looks at Richard. He's just changing the subject like he didn't just tell her that he doesn't understand her. That he doesn't even want to.

"Richard, I … I … need some time alone today."

"What? Why?"

"Right now, I just can't spend the night with someone who doesn't want to understand me. Or at least tries."

"So, this is it?"

"No! This isn't it. It's just: I won't stop being like that with Chandler. I want you to think about whether you are able to deal with it or not."

"Monica, I…"

"Richard, it's important to me!"

"Well, I guess I'm just gonna go then," Richard sighs.

"See you tomorrow?" Monica asks, her heart beating fast. She doesn't want that to be it with Richard. She has never felt for anyone else what she feels for him. But that's why it's even more important to her for him to understand her relationship with Chandler. If they are really going to work out – and she hopes the best – he has to know and accept how important her friends, and especially Chandler, is to her.

"Yeah," Richard smiles and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. Monica takes a deep breath and smiles.

As soon as Richard has left the apartment, Monica walks towards her bedroom. But then she stops and walks back towards the door.

"Hey, Mon, what happened with Richard?" Chandler asks as Monica enters his apartment. He is still sitting in his chair like she has left him.

"I explained him … well, us, and he tries to understand."

"It's difficult, huh?"

"Yes, but also great," Monica smiles, sits down on the armrest again and puts an arm around Chandler.

"And why are you not with him right now?"

Monica shrugs and puts her head down on his shoulder. "I'd much rather spend this day with you."

* * *

 _I know that Richard is a little out of character in this one. But I always wanted to write a story where one of Monica's boyfriends sees Mondler together for the first time and doesn't understand what's it all about. I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. :)_


	3. Advice

_It's Chandler's turn now. :) I was cleaning the bathroom today and this story just popped into my head. It's a short one, I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think. And thank you for all your kind reviews so far._

 **Advice**

"Dumb Joey and his stupid … dumbness," Chandler murmurs and looks around his empty apartment. It's empty. It's really empty. In fact there is nothing left but a canoe he didn't want in the first place. He kicks against the canoe, but that doesn't help. Only his foot his hurting now and he stares at the wooden boat angrily. He's bored. He doesn't know what to do. It's easier for Joey. He just went out on a date earlier this night. Because that's Joey and he doesn't have a problem to get a date within a few seconds. But he's Chandler and he can't do stuff like that. So he has to stay at home on a Friday night. And he doesn't only have to stay home, but also has to stay in a completely empty apartment.

Suddenly his face brightens when he remembers there might be someone who doesn't have a date on a Friday night as well. There might still be a chance of company on this lonely night.

With a smile on his face he walks over to the apartment next to his and opens the door. He doesn't even bother knocking, he hasn't done this since … well, he doesn't think he has ever knocked on Monica's door. He has his fingers crossed that she's there.

And he's lucky. He hears her mumbling in the bathroom. He walks over to it. The door is open and Monica is kneeing in front of the toilet, scrubbing it with kind of a content smile on her face. Chandler watches her and chuckles. Monica is the only woman who enjoys cleaning. Actually she enjoys it so much that she spends her Friday nights with it. But Chandler thinks that Monica is also the only woman who looks beautiful even when she's cleaning the toilet.

"Hey," he calls attention to himself.

Monica looks up at him. "Hey." She smiles and Chandler cannot resist to smile back.

"What are you doing?" Chandler leans against the door frame.

"What do you think?" Monica laughs.

Chandler shrugs. "Looks like you are enjoying your Friday night." With everyone else that would have been just another sarcastic comment, but with Monica he's serious. And he knows that she knows that, too.

That's why she smiles happily. "Yeah, I am."

Monica begins to scrub again and Chandler watches her.

"What about you, Chandler?"

"I don't know." Chandler sighs.

"Are you bored?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"A little?"

"Okay, well, a lot."

Monica smiles. "An apartment without anything in it is boring, huh?"

"Yes. I hate Joey!"

"No, you don't." Monica gets up and turns around to continue with cleaning the bath tub.

"I really do."

"No, you don't. You are mad right now, but you don't hate him."

Chandler sighs. "Maybe you're right." He sighs. What was he thinking? Of course she's right. She's always right.

She smiles contently and keeps on scrubbing the bath tub. Chandler doesn't know what to say, but he's not feeling uncomfortable. That's one of the amazing things with Monica. Normally he freaks out about every silence, but with her he's able to say nothing at all and enjoy the time anyway. He closes the lid of the toilet and sits down on it.

"Monica?" He asks after a while.

She startles up in surprise. "Huh! Chandler? You are still there?" She seems to have completely forgotten about him.

"Monica, I'm _still_ bored."

Monica sighs. "Well, I'm not. I'm really busy right now. But feel free to turn on my tv and watch something."

"I don't wanna watch tv all by myself. Can we hang out?"

Monica laughs. "Chandler, I really have to clean in here."

"Mon, come on, it's already really clean."

"You don't know."

"Yes, I can see it. Hang out with me. _Please_?"

Monica rolls her eyes.

He gets up and walks into the living room. He really doesn't want to sit on the couch all by himself. He hates being alone. Thinking about Monica's concentrated face he decides not to bother her for a while and switches on the tv.

"Mon?" He comes back to the bathroom a few minutes later.

Monica is now cleaning the sink and looks at him a little annoyed. "What?"

"I really need your advice on something."

Monica sighs. "Does it have to be now?"

"Yes, it's really urgent." Chandler pulls a puppy face, knowing very well that Monica can't resist this face.

She sighs again, then she puts her gloves away and washes her hands. "What is it?"

"You have to come to the living room with me."

"Okay."

Chandler sits down onto the couch and points to the place besides him. "You should really be sitting down."

Monica rolls her eyes once again and sits down next to him. "What is it?"

Chandler points to two bowls on the coffee table. "Popcorn or chips?"

"What? I don't care. Popcorn!" Monica says, still confused.

Chandler nods and grabs the bowl of popcorn and puts it on his lap. Then he turns on the tv again and puts his arm around Monica. He's smiling happily.

Monica eyes him and sighs. "Chandler?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't really need any advice, right?"

"Well, you really helped me with this popcorn-chips-dilemma."

Monica chuckles. "You are cheeky!"

Chandler shrugs and smiles.

"I should really go back to the bathroom to teach you a lesson. That was really sneaky!" But she puts her head on Chandler's shoulder and sighs. "But I'm way to comfortable right now."

Chandler's smile grows bigger and bigger. He won. He cannot win against Monica most of the time. But when he does, he feels great every time. He pulls her closer. "I win," he whispers in one of her ears. But his voice is really just a whisper and Monica is concentrating on the movie, so she doesn't hear it. Thank God, Chandler thinks, I would be in a lot of trouble if she would have heard it.


	4. On The Top

**On the top**

After she comes home from work Monica walks up the stairs to her apartment. The whole last week she couldn't stop worrying about Ross and Rachel. Their break-up still really bugs her and she wonders if the two of them would ever be able to talk normally to each other again. It's hard for the whole group, but she feels like it hits her the hardest. They are her best friend and her brother after all. The moment she reaches her floor she knows that she has to talk to Chandler. She hasn't seen him much lately, because after Ross and Rachel had broken up the group somehow divided into boys and girls. She misses just talking to him. He's going to help her figuring some things out.

"Hey, Chandler," she yells as she enters his apartment.

Chandler, Joey and Ross are all standing at the kitchen counter, talking about something that looks serious.

"Oh, sorry, I can come back later," she mumbles and wants to open the door again.

"Mon, you don't have to leave," Ross says.

"So, it's not a guy-thing?"

"No, we don't talk as much as you girls. We've already finished."

Monica walks over to Ross. "So, how are you?" She hasn't seen her brother much in the last few days either, because she was hanging out with Rachel all the time.

"I'm okay," Ross says and shrugs.

"Sure?"

"Yes, I really am. I'm glad you came over. I missed you lately, Mon."

"I missed you, too, Ross, that really sucks, huh?"

"Ehh," Ross mumbles.

"Hey, Mon, did you want to talk to me?" Chandler asks.

Monica shakes her head. "It can wait," she says. She really wants to talk to Chandler alone.

The door opens again. "Hey, Chandler," Rachel shouts.

"Wow, I'm a popular guy today!" Chandler says and smiles.

"What? Uh, never mind, I just came over to ask if I can borrow your moisturizer?"

Chandler choughs. "I … I don't have something like that."

"Come on, Chandler."

"I … I don't even know what that word means!" Chandler shouts and blushes.

"Chandler. You let me borrow your moisturizer every time I ask you for it."

Without saying anything Chandler walks into the bathroom, his cheeks still red.

"Don't you have enough cosmetics already?" Ross mumbles quietly, but Rachel spins around immediately.

"Excuse me, what do you care?"

"Oh, I don't care. I really don't. It's just … really sad … that a woman like you has to borrow a moisturizer from a guy."

"Shut up, Ross," Rachel yells and rolls her eyes.

And within a few seconds they are both yelling at each other, forgetting that there are other persons in the room. Monica looks at Joey, whose eyes are wide open and fixed on his yelling friends.

Chandler comes out of the bathroom and stops abruptly. "How long was I in there?" He asks.

Monica grins at him. "If you don't want your ears to get permanently damaged you should just go back in there." She points at the bathroom door. "To be honest, I really want to come with you."

"Then come with me, Mon." Chandler grabs her hand and pulls her into his room. The two of them can still hear their friends fighting, but it's better to have a door between them.

"So, what do you want to borrow? My mascara? My nail polish?" Chandler asks while sitting down on his bed.

Monica looks at him confused. "What?"

"I know I sounded annoyed when Rachel came over earlier, but, hey, I would lend _you_ my best make-up!" Chandler smiles.

Monica chuckles and sits down next to Chandler. "I don't wanna borrow anything, Chandler. You can keep your precious make-up."

"So why did you come over then?"

"I just missed you."

"Huh?"

"Since the night Rachel and Ross broke up we haven't really seen each other. Well, maybe we've seen each other at the coffee house or so, but we didn't really talk. And I don't like that!" Monica's head sinks down on Chandler's shoulder.

Chandler wraps his arm around her. "I don't like that either."

"You said they are going to get through this, Chandler!"

"I know. I really thought they will."

"And now? You don't think that anymore?"

Chandler stays silent.

"We were on a break!" They hear Ross shout.

Chandler shakes his head. "No, to be honest, I don't think so."

"But they are Ross and Rachel!"

"I know, Mon. And, I know he's your brother and you really love him, but Ross is a wuss!"

"Yeah, I thought so, too. Why didn't he fight for her? Is that just a guy thing? I mean, I want a guy who fights for me, who doesn't bail at the first opportunity."

"If I would ever have a relationship like they had, that lasted so long and seems to really go somewhere, believe me, even _I_ wouldn't let the girl go that easily. And you know what a wuss I am!"

"You're not, Chandler. I'm pretty sure that, if you finally find the right girl, you will do anything to keep her. That's just the kind of guy you are."

"If …"

"Hey, you will. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

They sit together in complete silence for a while. Both are dwelling on their own thoughts. Monica is still thinking about Ross and Rachel. She had a hard time getting used to the fact that her best friend is dating her brother. Even though Ross had a crush on Rachel since forever it was a whole other story seeing the two of them together. But she got used to it and after more than a year she couldn't imagine the two of them not being together. They were Ross and Rachel, like Chandler had said the night they broke up.

"Chandler?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we will ever have a relationship like they had?"

"What?" Chandler pulls away from her and moves over a bit.

Monica laughs. "No, Chandler, you should have seen the look on your face!" She chuckles. "I meant, you with a girl and I with a guy."

"Hm, what kind of relationship do you mean?"

"Well, you know how we always used to say: They are Ross and Rachel. Like their names couldn't go by themselves anymore. I mean a relationship that everyone else thinks as the perfect one. A relationship everyone wishes to have."

Chandler thinks about it for a few seconds. "No," he then says. "I don't think so. Thinking about the last women I went out with, and this was mainly Janice, I don't think I will ever have a relationship everyone else wishes he would have."

"Well, I haven't had the perfect relationship yet either. Remember how all the guys a date are either idiots, too young, too old or … idiots? But whatever, I don't need the perfect relationship everyone wants."

"Me neither."

Monica puts her head down on Chandler's shoulder again. "Do you know how happy I am to have you?"

"Really?" Chandler smiles.

"Yeah, if I wouldn't have you I would be the only neurotic person around here."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, Chandler."

"You are kinda right. We _are_ the most neurotic people." Chandler wraps his arms around her tightly. "But …"

Just then Joey opens the door to her room.

"Oh, hey, Joey, did they leave?" Chandler asks.

"Yes!" Joey puts his arms to his sides. He looks angry. "Hey, Chandler, do you remember how you had the idea to hide in your room? And do you remember how you thought, hey, let's take Monica with me?"

"Yes, Joe?"

"Bad idea!" Joey points at the two of them. "Very bad idea!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? I had to spend half an hour just listening to Ross and Rachel's fight and they always tried to pull me in it so I couldn't go."

"I'm sorry I didn't save you."

"Well, don't be, 'cause I know you're not."

"Joey …"

"You were in here, talking to Monica about unimportant stuff and I was out there …"

"Joey, it's not like I abandoned you in the middle of war."

"Yeah, but still."

"Joey, are you jealous of Monica?"

"No!"

"We haven't seen each other in a while and we just needed to talk."

"Yeah, but I needed you, too."

"Joey, I'm sorry. I try to help you next time."

"Thanks, it's just, Monica is always on top of your list."

"Joey, you are both on the very top of the list!"

Now Joey begins to smile. "Yeah, I know. I love you, too, dude!" With that Joey closes the door again.

Monica turns around to look at Chandler. "So, I'm on top of your list?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"What kind of list is this?"

"That's my very special list of people who annoy the crap out of me," Chandler smiles.

Monica hits him playfully.

"Just kidding. You're my favorite, Mon!"

Monica feels her heart fastens its beat. She doesn't understand why Chandler always seems to be bad with women, because with her he's always great. And so cute. That's why she doesn't need the perfect relationship. Because she has the perfect friendship. They might not be Ross and Rachel, the perfect couple everyone wants to be. But they are Monica and Chandler, the very best of friends. And that's all she needs right now.

"You're my favorite, too, Chandler!"


	5. Warm Soda

**Warm Soda**

 _Okay, when I started writing this I had a completely different idea on my mind for this episode. But somehow – I don't know how – when I was writing it_ that _came out … This doesn't even have a real plot, but I decided to show you anyway. Please tell me what you think. :)_

Chandler is watching Ross and Monica exchanging their Christmas gifts they just got and feels bad. Why didn't he go shopping earlier this year? Why was all he could get gifts from the gas station? When he told Joey about his idea, Joey was very keen. And Chandler didn't really think of it as a bad idea either. But now, seeing his friends' reaction, he isn't sure anymore. He has always been the king of crappy presents, but he thinks this year he just bought the crappiest. He doesn't really feel sorry for Rachel. It's hard to find a present that she likes anyway. And Phoebe was really thrilled about her present. Well, at first. Chandler doesn't know how she feels about it now. And Ross … he's actually really happy about the gift they've gotten Monica in the first place. It's Monica whom he feels bad about. He got a great present from her and he gave her condoms? He doesn't remember being that stupid ever.

Monica opens her cola drink.

"Alright, guys, I'm gonna head home now," Ross says and gets up. "I have to get up early tomorrow."

Monica gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Ross. You have Ben tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah!" A smile lights up Ross' face.

"Say hi to him and merry Christmas!"

"Will do. See you later, guys."

"Oh, Ross, wait! I'm coming with you," Phoebe decides just then and gets up as well. "That whole looking for my father thing was really exhausting for me. Merry Christmas, guys!"

"Merry Christmas!" They all yell.

"Hey Chandler, what about us?" Joey asks.

"What?" Chandler didn't really concentrate on the conversation going on around him.

"I have to get up early tomorrow as well. I'm spending the day with my family. So I think I'm gonna go to sleep as well. You?"

Chandler stays in his seat, not sure what to do now. He really wants to apologize to Monica, but how?

Rachel yawns as well. "I'm gonna go to bed as well. Good night, guys!"

"Good night, Rachel."

"So, are you coming?" Joey asks.

Chandler shakes his head. "No, I think I'm gonna help Mon clean up the mess."

"Okay, sure, good night, Chandler. And thanks, Mon!"

As soon as the door is closed behind Joey Monica turns to Chandler. "So, you are really going to help me?" She is smiling. She has spent enough time with him during the last few years to know that he is not a great help.

"Yes, of course."

"Chandler, that's not why you stayed, right?"

Chandler sighs. "No, I wanted to apologize."

"What for?" Monica looks at him confused.

"Well, the present ..." Chandler blushes and looks away.

Monica begins to laugh. "Chandler, you don't have to apologize for that. It's okay." She is already putting plates away put comes back to the couch when she sees the look on Chandler's face. "Sit down." She points to the couch.

Chandler sits down, not at all comfortable with that kind of situation.

Monica holds up the two cans of soda. "Cola drink or lemon lime?" She asks. "I already opened the cola one, but haven't tasted it yet, so you can still choose."

"Mon, these are your gifts, I'm not gonna drink any of them."

Monica smiles, opens the lemon lime and hands him the can. "Don't worry, I'd love to share it with you."

"Thank you, I don't deserve it though."

"I don't think that's true, Chandler." She clinks her can to his. "Merry Christmas, Chandler." Then she takes a sip.

Chandler shrugs and begins to drink as well. "I feel so horrible because of this bad, bad joke with the condoms. I … I didn't … it was Joey's idea, but I didn't tell him not to buy them, so I'm sorry, Mon."

"Chandler, don't think about it too much. It's not like I've given you a very precious present."

"I love your present, Mon!" Chandler says and takes the framed picture in his hands. It's a photo of the six of them. They are all standing in a line. Monica and Chandler are standing in the middle, their arms wrapped around each other. Chandler has his other arm around Joey loosely, but Joey is turned away and sticking out his tongue to Phoebe, who rolls her eyes at him. Rachel has both of her arms wrapped around Monica's waist, giving Ross the cold shoulder, but looking at him intensely. "I love it," Chandler repeats.

"I thought you can maybe take it to work and put it on your desk. So it might get you through a boring day of work." Monica blushes slightly.

Chandler puts an arm around her. "I will do that." He takes a look at the photo again. Monica is smiling directly at the camera, but his eyes are on her. He remembers the day this picture was taken vividly. They have been drinking coffee at the coffee shop and Monica decided that it's time for a picture of the six of them. They haven't taken a picture since Rachel showed up, so it was about time. Chandler remembers how it was really important to Monica, but everyone else just kept joking around. She was so serious that moment, but every time the camera clicked she just smiled. Chandler was amazed by that, by her and couldn't take his eyes of her.

"We sure destroyed that photo, right?" Chandler chuckles.

Monica shrugs.

Chandler puts his left hand over Phoebe, Joey and himself and his right hand over Ross and Rachel so that now only Monica is to be seen. "That's a pretty picture."

But Monica shakes her head. She moves his left hand just a bit so they can see the both of them. "I think that's great." She smiles at him sheepishly.

Chandler grins. She's right. Then he removes his hands again and nods. "Yeah, I love it. Because it just … it describes our small group the best."

"You're right. I don't think we would ever be able to take a normal picture."

"Normal is boring, Mon." Chandler takes another sib of the soda and grimaces. "Ugh, we didn't even buy the good stuff."

Monica chuckles. "It's not that bad. Actually, I think it wouldn't taste that bad if we would have put it in the fridge first. Warm soda is never tasty."

Chandler nods and smiles. "We should totally do that more often," he says.

"What? Drink warm soda? Because, while I really enjoy it right now, I don't think I would be able to drink that every night."

"No, this. Just us, hanging out, talking."

"Oh, this. Yeah. We should definitely do that more often."

"I kinda miss this. We did that a lot when we first moved in, remember?"

"Yes, of course I remember, Chandler. I was always looking forward to it."

"Yeah, me too."

They lapse into silence. Chandler is thinking about the first days in his new apartment. He was so proud to have an apartment in the big city. And then he found out that the girl next door wasn't only his best friends' sister. He knew that before. But when he moved in here he realized that she is also one of the greatest women he has ever met. On his first evening she invited him over for a drink, and it was a millionth times better than the soda they are drinking right now. They had the drink and talked. Then had some more drinks and talked more. They talked for hours. It was almost morning when he got up and left for his apartment. He remembers this moment like it was yesterday: he didn't really wanted to leave, but got up anyway. She told him what a nice evening it was. He didn't know what to do and then kissed her on her cheek. And his face turned a dark shade of red afterwards. And when he opened the door to his apartment he just knew he had found a friend for life.

"So, we have a deal?" Chandler asks.

Monica looks at him with a puzzled look on her face. "What?"

"We have a deal? We're gonna do that more often again?"

"I'd love that."

"Great, I'll bring the drinks."

Monica takes the last sip of her soda, puts the can down with a disgusted grimace on her face and shakes her head. "No, honey, please. I can only put up with a limited amount of warm soda. Let me take care of that!"

He knew it. He knew it from the very beginning: This woman is going to make his life so much better. And she is. Every day. Chandler chuckles and pulls her close to his side. "I'm okay with that," he says. "But you know what, Mon? As long as you are sitting next to me, warm soda doesn't even sound that bad."


	6. Like You

_Enjoy reading this little one and please tell me what you think! :)_

 **Like you**

"Well, if … if she thought they were on a break…"

Chandler looks at Ross, not believing what he has just said.

Rachel catches her breath, too. "What? Ross? Are you kidding me?"

"What? I think it's possible that she thought they actually were on a break," Ross explains and Chandler buries his face in his hands.

"I don't believe it, Ross! How can you be that stupid?" Rachel shakes her head and storms out of the apartment.

"What?" Ross looks at his friends, not knowing what is going on. "We _were_ on a break!" He shouts. Then he leaves, too.

Chandler shakes his head. How come that every problem anyone of them ever has changes to a fight between Ross and Rachel? They were just talking about him and Kathy, but in between seconds it changed to the never ending drama that is Ross and Rachel.

Joey puts a hand down on Chandler's shoulder. "You're alright?" He asks his friend.

Chandler shrugs. "Yeah."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks you two." He looks at Phoebe and Joey, who both have a worried look on their face. "I just need some time alone to think about how I ruined a perfect relationship."

"Alright. We are going down to the coffee house, you can join us later if you want," Phoebe says.

"Hey, where's Mon?" Chandler asks just as they're almost out of the door.

Phoebe turns around and points to the couch. "She was very exhausted from turning the apartment into a livable one."

"Oh," Chandler hasn't seen her yet. She is obviously sleeping. "Thanks, Pheebs."

"So much for 'I just need some time alone'", Joey mumbles before he closes the door.

Chandler chuckles lightly. He really doesn't want his friends around him right now. He has a lot of thinking to do. How he ruined the relationship with Kathy and why he isn't able to keep a woman? If he ever finds a girlfriend again? And what the hell is wrong with him? But as much as he needs time alone he also needs someone to help him figure out these things. And there is no one who's as good at it as Monica. In fact, he doesn't ever want to talk about stuff like that to anyone else than her.

He approaches her quietly. She has her eyes still closed and looks so peaceful in her sleep. Chandler lifts up her legs carefully, sits down next to her and puts her legs down on his lap.

"Mon?" He asks softly and strokes her legs.

She doesn't move. For the first time since he came home tonight he takes a look at the apartment. The ugly carpet is gone and the parquet floor looks like it's completely new. The whole apartment looks nothing like it looked when he and Joey lived here. He didn't know that this apartment is even able to look that nice. Monica must have worked for two days straight. That means she totally deserves to sleep now.

He looks at her in her sleep. She is definitely the most incredible woman he has ever known. He's so unbelievably lucky to have her in his life. Maybe that's the reason why it never works out with the woman he's going out with. Because he already has the very best of a woman as a friend. That brings him back to thinking about Kathy. Chandler moans and closes his eyes.

How stupid was he to accuse Kathy of cheating on him. He should have trusted her. But every time he saw Kathy and Nick together he thought about how he and Kathy started. She cheated on Joey with him, so it seemed natural that she would cheat on him with Nick. It just isn't fair. He had finally found a girl he actually enjoyed spending time with and then he just went and ruined it. He's the worst guy in the whole wide world! "Oh god," he shouts desperately.

Suddenly Monica moves and as Chandler looks at her, she is already looking at him. He hadn't realized that he'd hit her leg in his desperation.

"Oh, Mon, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up!"

"Then why are you sitting in my apartment, next to me on the couch and hit my leg?"

"Sorry, I … I just needed some time to myself and …"

"And then you decided to hit me?" Monica chuckles.

"No, I wanted to talk to you, but then I saw you sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Thank God you didn't", Monica says and chuckles again. Then she takes a look on Chandler's sad face. "Oh, Chandler, what happened?"

"Kathy was cheating on me with Nick."

"Oh, no, honey, I'm so sorry." She sits up and wraps her arms around him and Chandler suddenly knows again why he wanted to talk to her and no one else so badly. He lets himself fall into her embrace and buries his head in her neck.

"I was always afraid she would do that", Monica mumbles and Chandler pulls back a little bit to look into her eyes.

"Why?"

"Well, the minute I first saw you together, I knew how much she means to you. I've never seen you like this before and … all I could think about was how I would kill her if she's ever gonna hurt you. And now she has…"

"Actually, it wasn't her fault. I gave her the tip to try it with Nick."

"What?"

"Well, she wasn't doing anything with him when I accused her of cheating on me. But, after I told her how she's doing it with Nick, she must have thought 'Hey, that's a good idea' and tried it."

"It's not your fault, Chandler."

"It is."

"No, maybe you gave her the idea, but if she would have loved you, she wouldn't have done it. That's for sure."

"I can't hate her."

"I do. Because she hurt you and I don't ever want you to get hurt again."

"Don't say that, 'cause I'm pretty sure there are thousands of women who are gonna hurt me in the future."

"And I'm gonna hate each of them. But one day you will finally find one who doesn't hurt you. And then you should hold on to that one."

"Mon, did I tell you that you are the most incredible woman I've ever known?"

Monica blushes. "No, you didn't."

"You definitely are. Just look at this apartment. I didn't know it can look like this! And I don't think it would if it wasn't for you!"

"Well, I just tried to make it look nice." Monica shrugs.

They lapse into silence for a few minutes. Chandler is thinking about what Monica has told him. How he would find the right woman. Right now he isn't sure at all that he will. But it's nice to believe in it. To believe that one day there's gonna be a person, who is able to put up with him. Who knows his flaws, understands his sarcasm and shares his humor. A woman who takes him the way he is. Who gets him, calms him down and always has advice. Chandler is turning his head and looks at the woman next to him. Then he realizes something.

"Mon?" He suddenly says.

"Yes?"

"I hope she's like you!"

"Who?"

"My one."

Monica smiles at him softly. "Oh, honey, I _think_ I'm unique!"

"That's true. It's a pity you are just my friend."

"Hey!"

Chandler smiles and kisses her temple. "Just kidding, Mon. You being my friend is actually the greatest thing in my whole life."


	7. Best Chef in Town

**Best Chef in Town**

"Hey, isn't that the best chef in town?" Chandler says as he enters apartment 20. Monica started to work at Alessandro's today and he is excited to hear about her first day of work.

Monica is standing at her kitchen counter. She is cutting onions. Chandler grins. It's typical Monica that she comes home after a day of cooking and cooks.

Chandler nudges her shoulder with his. "Hey, Mon, how was your first day of work? Have you everyone convinced already?"

Monica doesn't say anything. She is just standing there, cutting the onions. It is just now that Chandler recognizes the stack of onions next to her cutting board. She must have cut more than ten onions already.

"Um, Mon? What do you need all these onions for?"

"I … I just need to … I … I need them," she stutters.

Chandler looks at her and sees tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Mon, hey, what's wrong?" He wraps his arms around her.

"Nothing!"

"Hey, you're crying."

"It's the onions!"

Chandler shakes his head softly. "No, it's not. What is it?"

Monica lets herself fall against his chest. "I don't deserve that!"

"No! You don't!"

Monica lets out a watery chuckle. "You don't even know what I'm talking about."

"That's right. Are you going to tell me?"

"Everyone at Alessandro's hates me!"

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is." Monica sighs.

"It was only your first day. You can't tell that soon."

"I can. Because they told me. They are not even trying to take me serious. Chandler, I don't know what I should do."

Chandler squeezes her tightly and sighs. He's looking at Monica and she knows that he's trying to find something to say.

"What should I do?"

"I … I don't know."

"But, Chandler", Monica pleads. "I really need your advice. Please!"

"I'm not that good at giving advice. You are the advice giver here."

Monica lapses into silence. He knows he's right. She's always the one who has advice for everyone. There isn't a problem that she can't solve. That's why they all come to see her when they have a problem. But now, it's different. It's her own problem and Chandler can see how she's trying to cope with that. He would do anything to give her any advice, but he can't think of anything.

He pulls her with him to the couch, but Monica resists.

"Come on, Mon, we're sitting down. You don't need these onions."

"I do. I have to show the world that I'm able to cook something."

"You are. You're the best cook I know."

"They don't think so."

"I think they do. Maybe they are intimidated by you. Because you are so good."

"Do you think so?"

"Of course!"

"But they hate me. They don't even laugh behind my back. They do that in front of me. It is as if they don't even care enough to hide it from me. I can't take that!"

"Oh, Monica." Chandler pulls her close and kisses her hair.

But Monica pulls away and grabs the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna call my boss to tell him I'm not coming anymore."

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"You are not gonna quit!"

"I can't work with people who hate me."

"Then show them how great Monica really is!"

"I'm gonna quit."

"I'm not letting you."

"You can't stop me, Chandler."

"Oh yes, I can. Because it was your dream for so long and I'm not the one who lets you ruin your dream."

"What do you care, Chandler?"

"I care about _you_ , Mon. Do you know how unbelievable proud I was when I heard about your new job?"

Monica swallows and shakes her head. "You were?"

"Of course I was! I was telling all the guys at work how I am friends with the chef of that really great restaurant. I couldn't stop picturing you in your fancy kitchen today and I was so proud."

"I'm so touched by that, Chandler. But I can't do that. Yes, I want to work in a fancy restaurant, but not like that. Not with all of my co-workers secretly wanting to kill me." Monica begins to dial a number.

"Okay, Monica, if you're quitting this job it's the last time you gonna see me!" Chandler jumps up.

"What?" Monica looks at him, not believing what he's just said. They are looking at each other intensely for a few moments, then she continues to dial a number and Chandler storms out of the apartment. He cannot believe she is doing that.

As he enters his apartment, he hears his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He picks it up.

"Come back, you idiot," he hears Monica through the phone.

He walks back into Monica's apartment and smiles at her. "I knew you wouldn't go through with it!"

"You idiot! What would you have done if I really would have called my boss?"

Chandler sits down on the couch next to her again and wraps his arms around her tightly. "I would have started looking through the job offers with you, Mon."

"Thank you for being my friend, Chandler."

"It's hard to be your friend sometimes, Monica," he chuckles. "But it's so worth it," he then adds. "Your colleagues are gonna figure that out soon."

"I hope so."

"You should really yell at them," Chandler suggests.

"I … you know I can't do that. I have the need to please everyone."

"I know. But somehow you don't have the need to please me so feel free to come home and yell at me whenever you feel like you have to! I'd also put on an apron for you."

Monica smiles at him and Chandler's world lights up. He can't stand seeing her sad. Whenever he sees Monica like that, he feels the urge to cheer her up instantly. He can't stop before he sees a smile on her face again.

"You know what? I think you are the best!"

"I do know it but I would appreciate you saying it a lot more in the future."

"I try to remember," Monica says and smiles. "Hey, Chandler," she adds after a while. "Do you want me to sign some autograph cards for you so you can brag with me in front of your colleagues?"

Chandler bursts out laughing. He did it. He didn't only make her smile again, he also made her tease him. "I'd love that!" He chuckles and kisses her cheek, still laughing out loud.

* * *

 _Okay, I know, this whole Monica-wanting-to-call-her-boss-thing might be a little bit too much, but I so enjoyed writing it. :) Tell me what you think and also, if you have an idea about another situation I could write about, tell me. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing this – it's so much fun for me!_


	8. For you

_Snowgirl01 suggested this idea and I absolutely loved it. :) Thank you for telling me and I hope you like it, too. Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing this stories – keep it coming!_

 **For you**

"Hey Monica!" Chandler walks into an empty apartment 20. "Mon? Are you there?"

"Yes!" He hears her voice out of her room. "I'm in here."

Chandler walks towards her room. He hadn't really had the possibility to talk to Monica after the whole situation with Susie. Well, of course all of his friends discussed that topic too often and made too much fun of him already and he's getting sick of it. But that's not the point. The point is that he needs to talk to Monica, because talking to Monica doesn't mean listening to her teasing but getting really great advice. Okay, if he's totally honest, Monica is also going to tease him a lot, but she'll also have great advice.

When he walks into her room he sees her standing at her wardrobe. Chandler plops down on her bed.

"What'cha doing?"

"Oh, hey, Chandler!" Monica seems surprised even though she called him just a few seconds ago. "I … I just reorganized my sock drawer. All this time I arranged them by color! Can you believe that?"

Chandler looks at her and has to bite his lip in order not to laugh. "N…no!"

"I mean, how stupid was I? You don't need to arrange the socks by color, that's complete nonsense. So, I … I now realized how easy getting dressed in the morning would be if I would arrange my socks in the same order than I've arrange my shirts. So that means, in the morning, I can just get a shirt and the matching sock without having to look for the ones that have the same color than the shirt. Oh, wait a minute! Right now my shirts are sorted from my favorite to my least favorite. But what if I arrange them by color instead. Then I would have to rearrange the socks again, but that's okay. It only took me three hours to do so. If I start now I'm gonna be done by the end of the day. I think that's the best way to do it. What do you think, Chandler?"

Chandler startles up. He hasn't really listened. Monica was talking without interruption and he was just sitting there, with his mouth wide-open, staring at his friend who has obviously gone crazy. He didn't even understand half of what she was saying.

"Mon," he sighs. "I think you should get a job!"

"What?" She looks at him confused.

"You should really get a job. You can't keep on spending your days re- and re-rearranging your wardrobe!"

Breathing out heavily Monica sits down next to Chandler. "Maybe you're right. But … but what can I do?"

"Cook! You are made to be a chef and if you are not going to apply for at least one job in that field I will do it!"

"Okay, I'll do it. But where can I go?"

"Remember how I told you about that job offer a few days ago? The guy who wants to open a totally new restaurant just a couple of streets away from here?"

"And you remember how I told you that I can never get a job like that?"

"You totally can, Monica! Come on, I'm gonna help type your resume."

Monica shrugs. "I … I don't know. I haven't worked for so long, I don't think my resume will look very good."

"Then just write something down."

"What?"

"Lie! Joey does that all the time!"

"I know! But I'm not Joey, I can't lie on my resume. Besides, they are gonna want to call someone for reference anyway."

"So what? Put me down. I'm not an actor but I can play a manager of some restaurant."

Monica looks at him, not believing what he'd just offered. "What?"

"You can put my name and number down. I'm gonna tell him what great of a chef you are," Chandler explains softly.

"You are gonna lie for me?"

"Sure."

"Why?"

Thousands of reasons are going through Chandler's head after that one word question. Because she's a great chef. Because she deserves to have her dream job. Because he never had a friend like her. Because he would do so much more to make her happy. Because he knows she would do the exact same thing for him.

But Chandler – by being Chandler – comes up with the one reason he's actually able to say out loud: "Because I'm afraid you start rearranging my wardrobe and I can't stand the thought of not finding my clothes anymore."

Chandler doesn't know how she is going to react, but she's Monica and she laughs out loud. "I would never do that, Chandler."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Well, I would never do that without your permission."

"Not sure about that either."

* * *

For the hundredth time Chandler is looking at the time. He knows that Monica can't be back by now already, but he can't wait to hear about her job interview. She was so excited when she got an invitation for the interview. She came over, screaming and jumping up and down and hugged him tightly. He didn't know what it was all about, but was happy anyway. After she told him that she got the interview he started to learn something to say if the guy ever calls so that he wouldn't screw it up. Because he screws up a lot, but he would never forgive himself if he screws up the one time it's about Monica's future.

And now he is sitting in his apartment, waiting for her to come back even though she left only half an hour ago. The restaurant is not very far away from their building, but it's not like she can be back by now already. Chandler doesn't think he was ever this nervous. Well, maybe he was but never because of another person. But he told Monica about that job and he was the one who pressured her to apply for it, so he feels responsible for this whole thing.

His phone rings and he picks it up absently.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Chandler Bing, the manager of The Perk's?"

Chandler stifles a laugh at the name. He and Monica couldn't think about a better one. "Yes, I am Chandler Bing. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Robert Morell and I'm calling to ask you a question about your former employee Monica Geller."

"Oh, Miss Geller was a wonderful chef. My kitchen never smelled better than when she was with us. It's a shame that she decided to work in a bigger restaurant. The Perk's is very small, that's why you might not have heard …" Chandler begins to recite his memorized text.

"Mister Bing?" He gets interrupted. "I just have one question. Is Miss Geller also willing to … umm … do other jobs?"

"Yes, of course. She often cleaned the whole restaurant and she would run errands even though that wasn't in the job description. Miss Geller is an all-rounder and …"

"No, I meant, jobs not necessarily in the kitchen, but also … hot?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean? Is she willing to … get rid of the chef's apron for me?"

"What?" Chandler knows he's repeating himself, but he doesn't know what else to say. He can't believe he let Monica go to that guy all by herself. "Is Miss Geller still with you?" He asks cautiously.

"No, she just ran away without saying anything." Good girl. "I just wanted to check with you if she's worth it to run after or not."

Without saying anything more Chandler bangs the phone down on the hook. "Oh, she's so worth it. But not for you," he mumbles and opens the door to the hall.

He thought he heard loud steps coming up the stairs and just as he gets outside the apartment Monica storms around the corner.

She is looking down and doesn't see him.

"Hey, Mon!" He says and she stumbles.

Chandler catches her in his arms and holds her close. "I'm so sorry, Mon, so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she stays.

"It kind of is," Chandler sighs, stroking her back softly.

"He was trying to …"

"I know. He just called a few seconds ago."

"What?" Monica pulls back from him and looks at him curiously.

"I'm the manager of The Perk's, remember?"

"He really called?"

"Yes, and I'm so sorry."

"What did he ask?"

"He … he asked if you are willing to put away your chef's apron for him," Chandler says quietly, just the thought of it making him angry again.

Monica laughs out loud. He was worried that it might offend her and she just laughs. This woman is awesome.

"I hope you told him I'm not."

"I don't think you'll ever meet him again."

"Hopefully. He was … awful." Monica shudders in disgust.

"I'm sorry."

"Chandler, would you stop apologizing? It's not your fault. You wanted to help me and I love you for it."

"Well, and I'm going to help you again and again until you are on the very top," he promises with a smile.

"Thank you!" Monica hugs him, but breaks away again quickly. "But I don't think I want to have an interview again sometime soon."

"I understand that."

"I don't think I'd ever be able to forget that."

"Maybe you should take a shower to begin with."

"Maybe I should take two or three showers."

"Okay, so I see you later?"

Monica nods and opens the door to her apartment. Then she turns around again. "Chandler?"

Chandler is still looking at her. "Yes?"

"Do you think I will ever find a decent job?"

"Of course! And if worst comes to worst, you can always move in with Joey and me. My bed is big enough and I think with your organizational skills we can fit both of our clothes in my wardrobe."

Monica chuckles. She gets on her tiptoes and gives Chandler a peck on his cheek. "Your wardrobe would be lucky to get rearranged by me," she says teasingly and disappears into the bathroom.

Chandler walks over to the fridge, gets out something to drink and sits down on her couch, still smiling widely. "It definitely would."


	9. Questions

_This one is from season 5. Yeah, I know what you're thinking now: Season 5 doesn't fit in this series. I think it kinda does though. Give it a try please and then tell me what you think. :)_

 **Questions**

"I'm only eating the skin, so the chicken's up for grabs," Joey says and offers the bucket to everyone. Ross and Rachel turn away disgusted, but Phoebe's mind is still on something else. She cannot believe the whole story about Monica having sex with Joey. She actually had the feeling that Monica had sex in London, she even asked her when they all came back. But with Joey? That's something Phoebe can't get in her head. But she doesn't know what's going on there. Not yet.

"It's unbelievable," she mumbles as she walks into apartment 20 with Ross and Rachel.

"I know! I can't believe that Monica slept with Joey! Monica! With Joey! It's something I can't … believe!" Rachel yells.

"No, I meant Chandler. He didn't really react the way I expected him to react. He just found out that his two best friends slept together and he didn't even say something."

Phoebe sits down on the couch and Rachel joins her after grabbing something to drink. "Yes, that is true," she says.

"I expected him to … well, freak out, at least a little bit. But he … he even comforted her and put his arm around her."

"I can't believe Joey had sex with my little sister," Ross says and sits down in the armchair. "If I wouldn't be so relaxed right now, I'd go over there and kick his ass!"

Relaxed, Phoebe giggles. More like high from the pills his shrink gave him.

"And you could totally do that," Rachel says, her voice dripping of sarcasm, but Ross doesn't seem to realize that.

"I could," Ross says and nods with a serious look on his face.

Rachel and Phoebe look at each other and laugh.

"See," Phoebe says. "That is the exact reaction I would have expected from Chandler, too! He knows how Joey is with women and Monica is … well, I think Monica means a lot more to him than he admits. I would have thought he'd be angry with Joey or a little disgusted or … at least want an explanation. But nothing. He hugged her."

"To be honest," Rachel says "I don't think Monica could ever do _anything_ that would drive Chandler away from her."

Phoebe thinks about that for a while. Rachel's totally right. There have been plenty of moments in the past where Monica drove Chandler crazy. But he didn't leave. At the end of the day he was always there for her, no matter what. She can't think of a time when the two of them went to sleep still being angry with each other. They always talked to each other before they went to bed and the next day they were them again.

"You're right, Rach, I didn't realize that before. But they always seem to put their argument aside right away. Remember a few weeks ago, at Thanksgiving? Chandler learnt that Monica didn't cut off his toe by accident and he was really pissed. But she went and talked to him and … they were fine again."

"Yeah, it's … they have a really special bond. It was like that from the very beginning after they really got to know each other. They have that connection everybody kinda wants to find."

"By the way, how did the two of them become friends? I assume it was sometime after the toe incident," Phoebe wants to know. Monica never told her. When she moved in with Monica, she only told her that her neighbor is also her very good friend. But she never got to hear the story how their friendship began.

"I don't really know," Rachel says, frowning and trying to remember the story. "Yes, it was after the toe incident. A few weeks after that she visited Ross for the weekend and when she came back, she was different. You know, even though she lost all that weight and she was really proud of herself, she was still insecure. She didn't really know how to talk to people, because … well, you know, before she lost the weight no one ever wanted to have something to do with her. But when she came back after the weekend with Ross she seemed more confident about herself."

"And she told you that it was because of Chandler?"

"No, first I assumed she must have lost her virginity. I asked her, but she blushed and shook her head vehemently. It was also then when she started to talk on the phone for hours. And she visited Ross much more than before. I still thought that one of Ross' friends must be her boyfriend, but eventually she told me that she finally found a friend who completely understands her. But we were already kind of drifting apart and lost contact soon after that. Back then I didn't know that it was Chandler."

"And you know now?"

"She never told me, but I'm pretty sure now. When I met Chandler the day I left Barry I was surprised to see him again, but thought it is because he was Ross' roommate. But then I saw Monica and Chandler together and knew it: I remembered that smile she has on her lips whenever she's around him. It is the same she had when she was talking to her new friend on the phone."

"Wow", Phoebe doesn't really know what to say. She looks around the apartment and her eyes fall on Ross. He's asleep in the armchair, his pill probably making him sleepy.

"There is still one thing I don't understand though," Phoebe suddenly says after a few minutes of silence. "Why didn't Chandler say anything? He was behaving really weird."

"He always is," Rachel shrugs. "He's Chandler."

"But why Joey? Why did Monica sleep with Joey? I mean, I'm sure it was great. But it doesn't look like Monica to do something like that."

"She was probably sad because her brother was getting married."

"But I would have expected her to go to Chandler. He's always the one she turns to."

"I think it's easy: she wouldn't risk her friendship with Chandler. Ever. She knew that it wouldn't be weird afterwards with Joey. And even if it would have ruined her friendship with Joey it wouldn't be as bad. It may sound mean but we all know how much more she cares about Chandler."

Phoebe nods. That actually makes sense. It doesn't explain Chandler's reaction earlier, but it does explain why Monica picked Joey. Monica could never have just a fling with Chandler. They already mean so much to each other, it wouldn't be possible. But it would certainly be possible with Joey. Phoebe still thinks that there is more to the story than she knows right now though. But she's sure she'll find out about it soon.

Suddenly Phoebe giggles. "Do you know what I just realized, Rach? Just imagine if Monica would have found Chandler instead of Joey in London. They would definitely be dating now, right?"


	10. Thunderstorm

_This one plopped into my head last night and I just had to write it. I haven't moved until it was ready and I hope you like it as much as I do. :) It doesn't really go well with the story Rachel tells in the one-shot before, but as they are all separate stories that shouldn't be a problem. :) Tell me what you think about this one. :)_

 **Thunderstorm**

Monica is standing at the big window in her new apartment and watches the city by night. She moved in her grandmother's apartment a few weeks ago, but still can't get enough of the twinkling lights of the city and loves the fact that there is always a light somewhere. Sometimes she can even see the stars from her small balcony, but not tonight. Dark, heavy clouds darken the night even more and the rain hasn't stopped since this morning. Everyone is expecting a thunderstorm sometime soon.

Watching the stars Monica feels a strange loneliness inside of her. One of the two rooms is still empty, she doesn't know what she can put in there and she doesn't have any friends in the city yet. All she is doing is going to work and sometimes catching up with her brother Ross, who lives a few blocks away.

Monica sighs and sinks down onto the couch. She wraps a blanket around her shoulders and turns on the tv. There isn't anything interesting on right now, but the voices and pictures make her feel less lonely.

Suddenly Monica startles up. She must have fallen asleep on the couch and something woke her up. There it was again. Monica stands up and walks towards the window. It is the wind howling outside and the rain is pattering against her window. A bright lightning flashes through the dark night and just a moment later there is a deafening noise. The thunderstorm must be right above her now. She can't even count the lightning and there is not a second of silence between the thunders.

Monica's heart is beating fast. She was never scared of a thunderstorm, not even as a child, but she was never alone during one before. There were always her parents or Ross or someone around her. Now, with the horrible noises of the thunders and the wind and all by herself, it's different. Monica sits down on the couch again, wraps the blanket around her tightly and turns the volume of the tv up.

But it's not getting better. Monica thinks about crawling away into bed. But as another lightning lights up the darkness she knows that she can't sleep like that.

"Don't be so chicken-hearted," she mumbles to herself, but she doesn't sound convincing. Not even to herself.

She thinks about calling Ross, but he might not even realize the weather. Most likely he just enjoys the time with his wife, that's all he's able to do at the moment. Kip told her to come over anytime, Monica remembers. When she moved in her next door neighbor came over right away and told her he'd help her whenever she needs any help. But she can't go over there now. Not while she's really scared about this stupid thunderstorm. From the very first moment she has met Kip she kind of had this tiny crush on him. Every time they meet each other in the hallway she feels these stupid butterflies in her stomach and she's not really able to have an adult conversation with him. She can't go over there now. Not like that.

Suddenly a thought enters Monica's mind: What about Chandler? Her brother's old roommate moved in with Kip just a few days ago. Ross already came over with him once and introduced them again. They do know each other from Thanksgivings a few years ago, but haven't really seen each other since then. Of course, they've met whenever Monica visited Ross, but they never really got to know each other. When he and Ross came over he seemed to have forgiven Monica that whole toe-cutting-incident. Monica was relieved about that.

Monica sighs. There's not much to do anyway. She can't stay here all by herself and he lives next door. She wouldn't even have to go outside. It's the easiest thing to do. Monica takes her courage in both hands and walks over to the other apartment. Breathing in deeply she raises her hand and knocks at the door.

Nothing happens. But the noise level is still very high so they might not have heard her. She knocks again, louder this time, and tries the door knob. The door opens and she looks into the apartment carefully. It is dark inside, but the tv shines into the living room.

Monica sees the silhouette of someone sitting on the couch. Monica crosses her fingers that it's not Kip and clears her throat.

"Hey," she shouts.

The person on the couch startles up and turns around to see her.

Seeing Chandler takes a load off Monica's mind.

"Hey," she says again and smiles. She doesn't really know what else to say or do.

Chandler smiles, too. "Hey, Monica. What's going on?"

"I … I … just … I didn't want to … I … I wanted to … see how you are doing," she says shyly. She doesn't want him to know that she's scared of the thunderstorm.

Chandler smiles and points to the couch. "Do you wanna join me?"

Monica nods gratefully and approaches the coach. She kind of has the feeling that Chandler knows why she came over. So why hide it? There's nothing wrong about it.

"Thank you. I didn't want to be alone," she admits and sits down.

"Me neither. I thought about coming over to see you," Chandler mumbles.

Monica looks at him surprised. "Really? Why didn't you?"

"Well, it's bad manners," he shrugs. "A guy is not allowed in a girl's apartment in the middle of the night. Even more when he doesn't really know the girl and she's his good friend's sister."

"What century do you live in, Chandler?"

"Maybe I just haven't had the guts to come over," he then admits and laughs. Monica joins the laughing and relaxes a little bit.

"So how do you like it here?" She asks him.

"The apartment is great. I get along really well with my roommate and there's this girl next door who I can't wait to get to know better." Chandler smirks.

Monica blushes, but luckily it's dark in the living room so Chandler doesn't notices.

"Do you still see Ross a lot?"

"Not as much as I want to, to be honest. He's always with Carol. It was already like that at college, but it's even worse since he moved in with her."

"I know. He doesn't come over a lot to my place either. That shouldn't bother me that much, but I began to really like him during the last few years. I hated him as a child, but know I come to realize what great of a brother he really is."

"Maybe we three should start to hang out. What do you think, Monica? We could also check out that bar downstairs! Have you ever been there?"

Monica shakes her head. "No. I didn't really have the time to go there. And I don't know anyone who wants to go there with me."

"Well, now you have," Chandler smiles and Monica can't do anything else than smile, too.

They fall into silence for a while, just listening to the thunderstorm which is getting lighter and lighter.

"I think I should get a roommate, too," Monica suddenly says.

Chandler nods. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"It's always good to have someone to be around, especially on nights like this."

Chandler clears his throat. "I know that Kip already offered you that and you probably know that it's the same for me, but you can always come over, Monica. I meant what I said earlier: I really want to get to know you better."

Monica feels tears in the corner of her eyes and swallows. "Thanks, Chandler, that's really sweet."

Chandler just smiles and shrugs.

Ross has already told Monica that Chandler isn't very communicative and that he often uses humor as a defense mechanism. She realized in the few moments they spend together until now that he's the guy who doesn't allow anyone to see his feelings and what he had said just a few seconds ago touched her. She was glad when Kip told her to come over whenever she needed help. She knew where to go when she needed someone to repair something or to unclog her toilet. But as soon as Chandler offered the same thing – he even used similar words – she knew that he will be the one she turns to when she needs advice. When something good happens in her life. Something bad or something she doesn't even understand. She now knows where to go whenever she's feeling down and needs someone to cheer her up. She's just about to getting to know Chandler, but she already knows that he's someone special.

"So, Monica, how should your new roommate be?" Chandler asks suddenly.

"She needs to be tidy!" Monica doesn't even have to think about that.

"What?" Chandler chuckles. "That's the first thing you think of?"

Monica blushes. "Sorry, I … I …"

"Hey, no need to feel sorry. It's just not the thing that comes to my mind first when I think about a potential roommate."

"Well, I like it clean," Monica mumbles, hoping Chandler wouldn't find that weird.

"Okay, she must be tidy. What else?" Chandler continues and Monica loves him for it.

"Funny?" She asks, insecurely.

"Yes! Funny's always good!" Chandler laughs. "You might want to watch out her humor doesn't get in the way with my humor though!"

Monica laughs, too. "We would not want that!" She gives him a wink.

"What else?"

"I don't know. It feels weird to _create_ my perfect roommate. I can't think of anything else."

"Okay, how about I suggest something and you tell me if your new roommate needs it or not?"

"Okay."

"What about hot?" Chandler asks and smirks.

Monica shakes her head vehemently. "No! I don't need that."

"But just imagine she would be that really hot girl that …"

"No! Then you and Kip would hang out in my apartment all the time and drool over her and I would have to clean it up afterwards!"

"But I thought cleaning is fun for you?"

"No! No over-average beautiful roommate! No!"

"Well, all right. And … intelligent?"

"I don't think that's important for a roommate."

"It is! Imagine she's really dumb and you had to explain everything to her multiple times."

"Oh no, I could never do that. You're right. She should be at least a little intelligent."

"Good. What about psychic?"

"Psychic? Are you kidding me? Why would I want a psychic roommate?"

"She could tell you about your future and stuff. It could help."

"Can't you think about useful characteristics?"

"Are you questioning my ability to think of characteristics?"

"Noooo," Monica giggles. She hasn't laughed that much in years. In fact, she's wondering if she's ever laughed that much. She was never really good at talking with guys, but it's so easy with Chandler. She enjoys the time with him so much. Her face muscles already hurt from too much laughing.

"Would you like a … creative roommate?" Chandler asks.

"Hey!" Monica yells suddenly and points to the tv. Chandler hadn't turned it off earlier, he'd just muted it.

"What? What happened?" Chandler shouts back, trying to sound as dramatic as Monica.

" _Pretty woman_ is on. We have to watch it!"

"Oh, no, no, no," Chandler shakes his head. "We're not watching a chick flick!"

"Hey! It's not a chick flick. Have you even seen it before?"

"No. I don't need to see it to know it's a chick flick!"

"Please, Chandler, please, please, please!" She makes puppy eyes at him, hoping it helps.

"No, Monica! I don't want them to take away my man card!"

"What? Your man card?"

"Yeah, have you never heard of it?"

"No, because it's nonsense! Turn up the volume, please!"

Chandler shakes his head once again.

"Chandler, turn it up!" Monica demands.

"No!"

Monica tries to grab the remote, but Chandler holds it away from her.

"Chandler, please. Watch this movie with me!"

"Fine…"

"Thank you!"

"… but I need a beer, do you want one, too?"

"Yes, why not? Or do they take away my woman card if I drink a beer?" Monica teases.

Chandler sticks out his tongue at her and gets up to get a couple of beers and a bag with chips. He sits down again.

"Let's watch this movie," he sighs and turns up the volume.

As the credits roll Monica tries to wipe away her tears secretly. However, Chandler seems to notice, because he squeezes her shoulder. During the first part of the movie he pulled her close and she put her head down on his shoulder and hasn't moved since.

"I can't believe I've just sit here for almost two hours just to watch two people fall in love."

"So, you liked it?" Monica asks, smiling.

"Of course," Chandler says, his voice dripping of sarcasm. "Can't think of anything I could have done in these two hours!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you busy before?" Monica teases. "Because when I came over it looked like you were just flipping through the channels."

"Yes, I was, but at least I didn't watch a movie where everyone cried at the end."

"You cried?"

"No!"

"But you just said …"

"Monica! I didn't cry!"

"Come on, Chandler, you can tell _me_. I won't tell anyone. You can keep your man card."

"I didn't cry."

"Okay, you didn't. But you liked the movie, right?"

"Well, let's just say it wasn't as bad as I first thought."

"See? I'll show you many more movies like that. You'll love it."

"Great," Chandler moans and Monica has the feeling that he is rolling his eyes.

As they both fall into silence Monica looks out of the window. The day is already dawning. It's still raining, but the thunderstorm of the night seems to be over. The summer is definitely gone now, Monica thinks and shivers.

"Are you cold?" Chandler asks and puts a blanket over both of them before Monica even has the chance to answer.

"I just thought about the winter. It's getting colder and colder now."

"That's true. I like the summer a lot more. Do you …"

Suddenly the apartment door opens. "Chandler? Why are you already up?" Kip asks.

Chandler turns around. "Monica and I couldn't sleep so we stayed up and talked. Where have you been?"

"I was at Julia's! You remember the girl I met at the …"

"Oh, Kip, I remember all of the girls you meet!" Chandler laughs and rolls his eyes.

Kip shrugs and looks at Monica. "Did you come over to see me?"

Monica shakes her head. "No, actually I wanted to get to know Chandler better." This was the first time she was able to talk to Kip like a normal person and it felt so good. She knows that she wouldn't have had as much fun with Kip as she had with Chandler and that's great. There are still a few cheeky butterflies in her stomach as he looks at her with his green eyes, but not as much as before.

Monica gets up from the couch and yawns. "Well, I'm gonna go now and make some breakfast." She looks at the two men, who are both starring at her. "Hey, do you want to come over for breakfast?"

Kip shakes his head. "No, thank you. I have to go to sleep for a while. I haven't gotten much sleep last night, if you know what I mean!"

"I think we do," Chandler says and rolls his eyes. Kip walks into his room and Chandler turns to Monica. "I'd love to come over for breakfast!"

"Oh, Chandler, but you know I don't have a hot roommate yet?" She smiles at him.

"Oh, you don't? You should definitely get one soon!"

Monica laughs and opens the door to the hallway. "I will think about it. But for now you'll have to put up with me." She gives him a wink and walks towards her apartment.

"That's okay for me," he grins and waves. "See you in a bit, Mon!"


	11. Dreams

_Okay, guys, really funny thing happened today: I'm so busy right now and can't really find the time to write anything (which I really hate), but today I was scrolling through all the stories I've already written for_ Friends Like Us _and I found one I haven't uploaded yet. I don't think it's my best and it's also a short one, but it definitely is something. And I don't want anyone to think I stopped writing. ;) Thank you so much for all the reviews and please tell me what you think of this one._

 **Dreams**

"So, I'm in Las Vegas. I'm Liza Minnelli …"

Monica rolls her eyes at Chandler. After a long day they are all just hanging out at the coffee shop and Chandler is – once again – telling them all about his latest dream. He always has the craziest dreams. Monica isn't sure if he's just telling stories to entertain them and isn't even dreaming this stuff. Actually, it's very possible that he does that. He always wants to entertain everyone around him. But on the other hand: No one could ever come up with these dreams.

"… the phone is ringing and it's my mom again." Chandler concludes and shakes his head.

"And … what does that have to do with Liza Minnelli?" Rachel asks confused.

"Nothing," Chandler shrugs. "I was just being her."

Monica chuckles. Chandler looks at her and laughs, too.

"Alright, despite these really great stories that are being shared I have to go now," Ross says and gets up.

Phoebe jumps up as well. "Hey, Ross, I've been thinking about it and since you don't want me to cleanse your aura, I thought you could maybe try eating the leaves of a …"

"No! Please, Phoebe! Give me a break!" Ross shouts and leaves the coffee house as fast as possible.

"Ross, no, wait, I'm serious. To make you feel better about that whole Carol-thing you should …" She follows him outside.

Suddenly Joey gets up, too.

"Where are you going, Joe?" Chandler asks.

Joey points to the door, through which Ross and Phoebe just left. "I … Phoebe said something about eating and I'm just really interested in that." With that he leaves as well.

Rachel gets up again after Gunther had asked her multiple times to serve the coffee and not just sit there talking the whole time. He was very polite first, but by the fourth time he said it his voice sounded a little annoyed.

"So, Mon," Chandler asks and sits closer to Monica. "What do you think my dreams mean?"

Monica looks at him. She hasn't really paid attention to the last one. What did he tell? Las Vegas. Liza Minnelli. Mom on the phone. "I think you should call your mom more often!"

Chandler grins and nods. "Yeah, I should probably do that." He casts a side glance to Rachel and adds: "Mon, are you alright?"

She knows exactly what he means. It has been quite a week. With Rachel showing up in her life again and the fact that she now moved in with her. She couldn't even really think about all that happened yet.

She looks at Rachel, too, who is approaching them again.

"Let's talk later," she whispers and Chandler nods.

"So, do you think I'd make a good singer?"

"Huh?"

"In my dream. You know, how I tried to make it as a singer and then the microphone in my hand suddenly started to ring and it was my mom?"

Oh, that's what his dream was about. Monica chuckles.

"I think you would. Maybe you should ask Phoebe. She could really teach you stuff."

"Are you making fun of me, Monica?"

"No", Monica grins widely.

"You do," Chandler says and pokes her side.

Monica hits his hand away. "Chandler, stop," she giggles when he starts tickling her.

With a big smile on his face he puts his arm around Monica's shoulder. "So, what do you say now?"

"You'd be the best singer. I'd be in the first row rooting for you, that's for sure."

"I don't like that sarcastic undertone of yours."

"Hey! You taught me that!"

"Yeah, well, you need a lot of practice until you're as good as I am."

Monica rolls her eyes again. "You'd think!"

"Okay," Chandler pulls his arm back from Monica's shoulder and gets up. "I'm gonna go upstairs now. Are you going to join me?"

"Yes, sure."

Just as Monica is at the door she hears Rachel yell and turns around. "Hey, Mon! Wait a minute. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, Rach!" Monica turns around to face Chandler. "I talk to you in a few minutes, okay?"

"See you in a bit", Chandler says and waves.

Rachel is sitting down on the couch yet again. Monica joins her and looks at her questioningly.

"Mon, are you and Chandler dating?"

Monica coughs, then she shakes her head. "What? Me and Chandler? No way!"

"Come on, tell me, are you maybe secretly dating?"

Monica shakes her head again, even more vehemently than before. "No. Why would you think so?"

"Well, it's just… You are behaving like a couple. You are always sitting together, cuddling, flirting. It seems so obvious."

"No, we are not. I just feel completely comfortable with him."

"I can see that much," Rachel mumbles.

"You should really get back to work!"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, but Gunther is looking at you the whole time. It seems like he wants you tell you something important, but I think all he wants is for you to serve coffee."

"Yeah, it's weird. He's always looking at me with this strange look on his face. I think he doesn't really like me. He never really talks to me. Well, I should really go back to work then. See you later, Mon!"

* * *

"What did Rachel want to ask you?" Chandler asks as soon as Monica enters his apartment.

"She asked me if you and I are dating."

"What?"

"Yes, she said it looks like we do."

"That's ridiculous."

"I know."

Chandler falls onto the couch and Monica joins him.

"So? How do you feel about Rachel living with you?" Chandler asks.

Monica sighs. "I … I don't know what to think. I mean, it's been years!"

"She's still the same though, right?"

"She is. Her parents spoiled her way too much. She never wanted to hear that but I think she might have realized it now. That's good for her, but I don't know how long I can live with her. I mean, it's gonna be hard."

"She was your best friend."

"Yes, you're right. She _was_. She's not now."

"That I know. I've met your current best friend. He's great, by the way." Chandler smiles and gives her a wink.

Monica chuckles. "Oh, but Phoebe's a girl."

"That's not the friend I meant."

"Oh, it's not? So, who were _you_ talking about?"

Chandler laughs as well and hits her playfully. "You can deny it as long as you want, Monica Geller, I know you love me."

Monica rolls her eyes. It's not a secret and nothing she is denying: Chandler Bing is the best friend she has ever had and he knows it, too. But it doesn't do anything bad to tease him a little bit. He can cope with that.

"So, you are okay with Rachel staying with you?"

"I guess so. She needs help and I was never able to not help anyone. I always need to mother someone and if I can be the one that turns the spoiled Rachel into a confident woman I will do it. She's gonna live with me and I'm gonna tell you one thing: You are all gonna get along with her!" Monica jumps up from the couch, full of energy now. She has a new project. "I'm going to go over to our apartment right now and see if she's doing anything. If not, I'm going to teach her everything about my cleaning rituals, the tower categories and the order in the fridge."

Chandler looks at her admiring. "That's the Mon I know", he then shouts and pats her shoulder.

Monica is just about to open the door, when she turns around and looks at Chandler one more time. She knows that he knows she was just joking before, but she has to tell him anyway. "Hey, best friend! When you see my second best friend Phoebe, would you mind telling her to come over for a girly night later?"


	12. Reunion

**Reunion**

"Hey Mon, did you get an invitation to the Lincoln High reunion this Friday, too?" Rachel asks as she enters the coffeehouse. Chandler looks at Monica, who is rolling her eyes. He was with her when she opened the letter two days earlier and she told him right away that she's not going. Chandler tried to convince her, but she made it very clear that she is not going to a reunion with people who bullied her all through high school. Chandler kind of got her point, he wouldn't want to do that either. He assumes Monica hoped Rachel wouldn't bring up this topic.

"Yes, I got it. But I'm not going."

"What? Why?" Rachel looks at her, not believing her.

"They all hated me. And I hated them. Why should I go?"

Rachel shrugs. "I guess you're right."

"Who's right?" Phoebe asks as she sits down on the couch.

"Mon doesn't want to go to our high school reunion."

"Why not? I would love to go to my high school reunion!"

"Pheebs, you didn't even go to high school," Ross says matter-of-factly.

"I know!" She rolls her eyes at Ross who doesn't seem to understand her at all. "That's why I would love it."

"Well, my old classmates didn't like me, Phoebe. They hated me and I don't wanna spend time with this kind of people."

"You should definitely go," Phoebe shouts. "Just imagine the look on their faces when they see you now. You look great now and they probably not so much. You could win this after all!"

Chandler chuckles at Phoebe's words. She used the right words to get through to Monica. Her face lights up and she nods. "You're right, Phoebe. I should go. They are gonna be so jealous. They will look at me and realize how much greater I am than them and then they'll cry and they …"

"Mon," Rachel says and waves her hand in front of Monica's face.

"Sorry," Monica blushes. "It's just … sometimes my fat self comes through."

"That's okay," Rachel giggles.

"Mon, I don't think it's important to show your classmates who you are today," Chandler says cautiously. Monica has told him many stories about her time at high school and therefor knows how mean her classmates used to be. He doesn't want her to get hurt.

"Of course I do," Monica says stubbornly. "You are coming too, Rach, right?"

"Oh yes, of course. Ross and I are going together." She looks at her boyfriend.

"Umm, Rach?" Ross begins. "I … I already told you like two weeks ago that I have this thing at the museum and you promised to come with me."

"No," Rachel moans. "It's the high school reunion, Ross. Don't take me to the museum, please!"

"I really have to go, Rach. But if you really wanna go to the reunion you can go with Monica and I'll tell my boss you are sick or something," Ross suggests.

"Oh, you would really do that, Ross? Thank you."

Ross shrugs. "It's okay," he sighs. Chandler chuckles. Poor Ross, Rachel is really good at wrapping him around her little finger.

"So the two of us are gonna go?" Rachel asks Monica, just to be sure.

Monica nods. "Of course we are! I can't wait." Then she jumps up. "I have to look for a dress. On Friday I have to look perfect." With that she runs towards the door.

"She is so competitive," Phoebe says. "It's unbelievable."

Chandler nods. "She definitely is." He couldn't think of her being any other way. Yes, she is competitive and sometimes she really annoys the crap out of him. But to him, she already is pretty much perfect. Not only on the outside, but especially inside. But of course Chandler doesn't say this out loud.

* * *

"Guys," Monica shouts excitedly. They just ate dinner at her apartment and Monica has finished washing the dishes now. "Today I finally found the perfect dress for tomorrow!"

Chandler realizes Rachel shooting a glance at Ross. "Umm, Mon?" She then asks.

"Yes?" Monica turns around, because she was already on her way to her bedroom to show everyone her new dress.

"I … I'm not going."

Monica's jaw drops as she looks at Ross and Rachel. "What?" she whispers.

"I … you know how Ross has this thing at the museum. And he said it wouldn't be a problem for me to go to the reunion but the thing is, I felt really guilty afterwards and I don't wanna spend the night without Ross."

Monica's shoulders fall and Chandler's heart goes out to her.

"Please, don't be mad, but I …"

"I'm not mad," Monica says in a whisper. "It's okay. I'm not gonna go either."

"What?" Phoebe and Rachel both say.

"I really don't wanna go all by myself. It won't be fun…"

"I understand that, but you were so looking forward to this. Come on, you can go there!" Phoebe tries to convince Monica.

"Or maybe someone will go with you, you can bring a guest," Rachel suggests.

"That's an idea," Monica's eyes fall on Chandler. "Please?" She asks.

Chandler sighs. "I … I would really love to, but I have to go to this meeting to my bosses house. He told us it's very urgent and we all have to come. Sorry, Mon."

"That's alright, Chandler. What about you, Phoebe? Joey?" She turns to her friends.

"Well, my Friday nights are pretty much all the same," Joey says.

Chandler rolls his eyes. "Does it include sex, Joey?"

"It pretty much doesn't include anything else… if you know what I mean." Joey winks.

Chandler decides to ignore his roommate.

"I have a date, Mon, I'm sorry," Phoebe says. "But if you want I can cancel it."

Monica shakes her head. "No, Pheebs, you don't have to do that. It's not that important anyway." She sighs and sinks down on the couch again. "I'm just gonna stay at home."

* * *

"Mon?" Chandler looks into her apartment and sees her sitting on the couch. She is wearing sweats and watching something on tv, but she turns around to look at him.

"Chandler, what are you doing here?"

"Put on your dress!"

"Why?"

"Because we are going to this reunion."

"We are?"

"Of course. You were so looking forward to it and I think you deserve to go. So I'm taking you."

A big smile appears on Monica's face and she jumps up. "Okay, I'm going to get dressed!"

Chandler smiles and walks over to the fridge to get a soda out of it. Then he sits down. The smile he had seen just a few seconds ago was the one he was waiting for since Rachel told Monica that she's not gonna go.

"Chandler?" Monica walks out of her bedroom and Chandler's jaw drops. She is wearing the prettiest dress he has ever seen. He wants to say something, but he's not able to and Monica looks at him with a confused look on his face anyway. "You said you had an important meeting at work today. Did it get cancelled?"

"Not really," Chandler shakes his head.

"So, are you just not going? What did you tell your boss?"

"Wow, Monica, you look beautiful. I guess your old classmates won't believe their eyes when they see you!" Chandler tries to change the subject.

"Chandler?"

"Yes?"

"What did you tell your boss?"

"I told him I have this really important family thing and a grandma who's visiting this weekend and … it was a good story. He believed it right away."

Monica shakes her head, not believing what he'd just said.

"Why did you do that?"

"I know how important the reunion is for you," Chandler simply says.

"Oh, Chandler, thank you," Monica wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

"The truth is," Chandler continues. "I assume your classmates are gonna be really jealous and I can't wait to be unbelievably proud of you and happy because I'm your friend and they are not."

Monica chuckles. "You're so sweet, Chandler. But let's go. I don't wanna be late!"

* * *

"Wow," Chandler enters Monica's old school and his jaw drops. There are balloons, lights and posters everywhere. He doesn't know where to look first, because it almost is too much. Many people are standing together in groups, talking and drinking. "My high school didn't look like that. And we weren't allowed to drink alcohol at school."

Monica grins. She has her arm linked with Chandler's so he can give her reassurance. Being here with Chandler is even better than being her with Rachel and Ross, because she would have felt like the fifth wheel with her brother and his girlfriend. But with Chandler it will be fun, that's for sure.

A blonde woman approaches them, her make-up eye-catching.

"Hey, you two, welcome back to Lincoln High!" The smile on her face seems fake.

Monica remembers this girl from somewhere, but can't think of her name. "Thank you."

The girl puts her hand in front of Monica. "I'm Tiffany Luller and I don't seem to remember you, sorry."

Tiffany Luller, Monica fights the urge to roll her eyes. She remembers now. She's a year younger than her, but a lot meaner. Monica takes her hand. "Monica Geller."

Tiffany frowns. "Monica Geller, Monica Geller, … I've heard this name before, I know that much. Monica Geller? Um, sorry, I really don't know."

"That's not a problem. There are a lot of people here today."

"Yes, you're right. The bar is over there, enjoy the party you two," Tiffany says and points to the other side of the room. It's the first time she looks at Chandler, who hasn't said anything yet, and a big smile appears on her face. "Oh, and you are?"

"Chandler," Chandler says and puts his arm around Monica's waist pointedly.

But Tiffany doesn't seem to notice. Or she just doesn't care. "Nice to meet you, Chandler. Maybe we can talk later?" She gives him a wink and disappears.

Chandler turns to Monica. "Did you just see that? She obviously flirted. She flirted, with me!" Chandler is beaming.

Monica rolls her eyes. "She's a bitch. No wonder she couldn't remember my name, she only ever called me Fatty."

Chandler squeezes her shoulder. "Sorry, Mon. But if it makes you feel any better, you look terrific today!"

"Thank you. I'm gonna go to the bathroom, are you okay alone for a bit?"

"Sure. I'm gonna go over to the bar. Can I bring you something?"

"Yes, please. Just bring me something. You know what I like and what don't." Monica smiles. There is no one she trusts as much as Chandler. And not just with her drink. With anything.

Chandler looks after her as she leaves the room, then he turns to the bar. He's just looking through the menu when a voices catches his attention.

"Monica Geller – I know this name. I just can't remember her at all. It's weird. I'm normally really good at stuff like that."

Chandler looks around and sees Tiffany standing there with three other women.

"Monica Geller is here?" One of them asks. "You must have recognize her! It's Fatty, the girl who was a year above us and was like fatter than the four of us together!"

"No," Tiffany shakes his head. "You must be wrong. This girl was really nice to me and she looked okay. No way she's Fatty!"

"You're right. Fatty would never look good," the first girl says. "Maybe she just wanted to make fun of her and that's why she said she's Monica Geller."

All the other women nod. "That's actually really funny," the red-haired woman says. "But Fatty will always be Fatty. A fat girl who has no control over herself. She will always be a loser and ..."

Chandler sees red. He can't believe how the four of them are talking about Monica. "Excuse me," he turns around.

"Oh, Chandler," Tiffany says with a high-pitched voice and grabs his arm. "You came with the girl who said she's Monica, right? That was hilarious, were is she now?"

"Monica is in the bathroom."

"We already know she's not Monica, Chandler."

"She's Monica. And she is the most beautiful woman I've ever known," Chandler says angrily and pulls away from Tiffany. "But not only is she beautiful, she is also talented and worked so damn hard to become the woman she is today. She is the best friend someone could wish for, because she goes above and beyond for her friends. She is a wonderful human being and you are all nothing compared to her. Nothing!"

The four women and also a few people around them went silent during Chandler's speech. They look at him in shock, but suddenly the red-haired woman laughs and the other three join her.

"No way," Tiffany giggles. "You are not talking about the same Monica Geller. We mean this really fat girl, ugly and kind of a loser."

Chandler turns away and looks around the room for Monica. He finds her standing there with a man their age, talking and laughing.

"Hey, Mon, let's go. It wasn't a good idea to come here and I really ..."

Monica shakes her head. "No, Chandler! I just met Will, a friend of Ross'. He was picked at during high school, too, and we are having a really good talk."

Chandler sighs. After his encounter with these horrible women he doesn't really want to stay here longer than needed. But Monica has a big smile on her face and he was never able to refuse her anything.

She turns back to Will just as Chandler sees the horrible women approaching. He sighs. He can't take them again.

"You are really big, fat Monica?" Tiffany asks and Monica turns around, her mouth and eyes wide-opened.

"I better go," Will says and leaves.

" _You_ are Monica? I still can't believe that. You look too skinny," Tiffany wrinkles her nose. "We just got to hear how great you are from your boyfriend ..." Her voice is dripping of sarcasm.

Chandler smiles and takes Monica's hand, but Monica pulls hers away.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh," Tiffany says and smiles flirtingly at Chandler. "I thought so." She turns to her friends and starts whispering.

"What did you tell them?" Monica turns around to see Chandler.

He shrugs. "The truth. How wonderful you are." Monica blushes.

"Well, so I think, not much has changed since high school," Tiffany looks back at Monica. "You are still the same loser than you were before."

"Hey, you ..." Chandler begins but Monica stops him by taking his hand.

"Listen, Tiffany, I might not have a boyfriend," Chandler squeezes her hand to reassure her. "but I have awesome friends who I know will be there for me. And they won't just be there for me in the good times when we are having fun, but especially during the bad times when it seems like I'm all alone. When I'm on the lowest I still know that there are five people who care about me and would do anything for me. How is that with you? Are you only friends as long as you have someone to pick at?"

Tiffany looks at the women beside her.

"And I might not have a job right now. But I'm sure I will find one again soon, because I know how good I am in what I do. Because I'm passionate about being a chef and I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than in a kitchen. Do you have a job that most of the time doesn't even feel like one because you enjoy it so much?"

Tiffany shrugs.

"You told me I'm to skinny and probably you even think I'm ugly. But guess what? I will still be able to look at me in the mirror tonight and know that I'm the woman I want to be whereas you won't even recognize yourself after washing all the make-up off. I feel good when I look in the mirror in the morning, how about you, Tiffany?"

Tiffany blushes.

"If you excuse us now, I really want to start having fun with my friend." With that Monica turns her back on Tiffany and her friends and pulls Chandler with her to the middle of the room where some people already started dancing.

Chandler still hasn't said a word, he's just looking into Monica's eyes.

"What?" She asks.

"You are wonderful!" Chandler simply says.

Monica blushes. "Knowing you stood up for me kinda made me strong enough to do that." She takes his hand and puts it onto her chest. "My heart is racing though." She giggles.

"You are wonderful," Chandler repeats, still not believing what he's just witnessed.

"And you were right!"

"What?"

"Yeah, it wasn't important to come back here to show my old classmates who I became."

"It was fun though, right?" Chandler grins proudly.

"Definitely," Monica laughs and pulls him close to her. "It will take Tiffany and her friends a long time to get over this night."

* * *

 _Snowgirl01 had this idea and I really liked it. It turned out a bit different than she probably thought and even I imagined it different when I started writting it. But I liked the idea of Monica being the strong woman we know and not just hiding behind Chandler._

 _I haven't gotten lots of time to write lately and when I had the time, I didn't feel like writting. :( I hope this changed again now. Please tell me what you think about this one and if you're interested in more stories for this series or if it's getting boring..._


	13. The New One

_I'm slowly but steady running out of ideas. There are still some ideas in my head, but somehow I don't really know where to start with them. That means it might take some time between updates, but I think you got used to that in the last few weeks anyway. :) Nevertheless I love the fact that you're still reading and enjoying these little stories and am so thankful for all the reviews you leave. :)_

 **The New One**

"I'm very sorry, but …" Monica's smile fades away as the red-haired girl begins to talk and Chandler's heart goes out to his friend. He knows exactly what comes next. And Monica does, too. Since she decided to look for a roommate she had shown around at least ten candidates. But each of them decided not to live with her. Everyone but one. One guy wanted to live with her urgently, but couldn't pay any rent. So he offered Monica his body and wanted to give Monica a foretaste of it. After that incident Monica asked Chandler to come over every time she's showing around someone and he doesn't mind doing it. He just hates the look on her face when they all decline.

"I don't think I'd be happy with this apartment," the current candidate says. "It's very far away from work and I … it's not working."

Chandler sighs. The work excuse. He heard that a lot lately. It's like they can't come up with anything else than that.

"Well," Monica shrugs politely, even though Chandler knows how she's feeling right now. "Thank you for coming anyway. I hope you'll find something soon."

The red-haired girl smiles and leaves the apartment quickly.

Monica turns around to Chandler and smiles, the smile doesn't reach her eyes though. "Well…," she sighs.

"It obviously wasn't the right one, Mon."

"You say that every time, Chandler."

"I know. But it's the truth. You'll find the perfect roommate."

"When will that happen? I already showed around hundreds of people. Kip found you immediately."

"That's not the same."

"How is that not the same, Chandler?"

"Well, I'm pretty unique. It's hard to find another human being as perfect as I am." Chandler laughs at Monica, who is rolling her eyes. "But you'll find your Chandler."

"I don't need a Chandler. I already have one and he's annoying the hell out of me. I couldn't handle two of you."

* * *

Chandler is watching Monica with the blonde girl who came over to look at the apartment. The girl is telling her an incredible story of how she lived on the street for years. Chandler shakes his head. Monica will never allow this girl to live with her. The girl seems nice and all, but also a little crazy. No one Monica can be around for a long time each day, that's for sure.

"Okay, thank you for showing me around," the girl says. Here it comes, Chandler thinks and prepares himself to comfort Monica once again. "I'm gonna look at another apartment tomorrow, but I really like this one. I'll give you a call tomorrow evening, okay?"

Monica's face lights up. "That sounds great, talk to you tomorrow!"

The blonde jumps up in the air and claps her hands together, then she gives Monica a hug and skips out of the apartment.

Monica laughs. "Oh my God, that's my Chandler," she says excitedly.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't her name, Mon! Chandler's quite a guy's name."

Monica hits him playfully. "She's the perfect roommate, I just know it!"

"Are you sure? She seems … different."

"I like that about her."

"You and her have nothing in common, probably."

"Who cares? She's great. I can't wait for her to move in."

"Hey, Mon, you don't know if she's moving in yet."

"But she didn't say no straight away," Monica shouts and hugs Chandler.

Chandler wraps his arms around her, too. "That's great, Mon!"

* * *

Chandler walks up the stairs to his apartment. He's tired. He had a long work day and looks forward to just sit on the couch, have a beer and watch tv. As he reaches his floor, the door to Monica's apartment opens and suddenly he has her in his arms.

"Wow, Mon, careful."

"Guess what happened!"

"Umm, you won the lottery?"

"No, Phoebe called!"

"Who's Phoebe?"

"The girl who was interested in being my roommate. Can you believe it?"

"What did she say?" Chandler asks even though he's pretty sure what she said. Monica's beaming and that can only mean one thing.

"She's gonna move in tomorrow!"

"What? That's great, Mon. Congratulations on finding a roommate."

"Thank you so much, Chandler."

"Oh, you don't have to thank …"

"Chandler," she interrupts him and looks into his eyes. "Thank you for helping me with all this. I couldn't have done it without you."

Chandler blushes. "That's not … I'm … It's okay," he stutters.

"Oh, and hey, Chandler?" Monica says before she walks back into her apartment.

"Yes?" Chandler has a feeling he already knows what's coming now.

"I told Phoebe that you'd help her move."

"Of course you did," Chandler says and smiles.

Monica laughs. "You're the best!"

* * *

"Are you coming down to the bar, Kip?" Chandler asks his roommate, who is sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Yeah, sure, why not? Do we also ask Monica and her roommate?"

"Okay," Chandler shrugs. Phoebe has moved in yesterday and they all helped together to bring all her stuff up to Monica's apartment. "So we can introduce her to our favorite thing to do."

"Which is sadly not much. Just hanging out and talking. We are boring people," complains Kip.

Chandler rolls his eyes. For Kip there must always be something going on. Whereas Chandler enjoys the night most when it's just him and his closest friends hanging out in one of their apartments. "You are not forced to hang out with us, Kip."

"Yeah, I know. I want to though. You're actually pretty cool," Kip smiles and Chandler thinks once again how lucky he is to have found a roommate like him.

"I'm gonna head over and see if Monica and Phoebe are coming," Chandler says and leaves the apartment.

He thinks about knocking on the door, but then decides to just walk in. Never once since he and Monica became close friends has he knocked on the door. And if Phoebe has a problem with that, it's her own problem.

Phoebe and Monica are sitting on the couch, drinking cocktail and giggling. They don't seem to notice him, so Chandler clears his throat.

The giggling stops and the girls turn around to look at him.

"Hey, Chandler," Monica says and smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"Kip and I want to go down to the bar, do you wanna join us?"

Monica looks at the glass in her hands, then at Phoebe. "Well, we kinda prepared for a night in. We have everything we need here."

"Oh, okay," Chandler shrugs. "So I go get Kip. Be sure to save us some of these cocktails."

"Umm, Chandler?" Monica asks uncomfortable. "We were thinking about a girls' night in, sorry."

"Oh," Chandler doesn't know what to say. That never happened before. It was always the three of them: Kip, Monica and him. And while he really likes his roommate he always loved the fact that he got to spend time with Monica the most.

"Sorry, Chandler, but there is so much I have to tell Phoebe. Maybe we can hang out another time?"

"Yeah, whatever," Chandler mumbles and leaves the apartment again. He's bumped. That has never happened before. He always thought that he and Monica are the closest of friends, but apparently he was just the filler until she finds another best friend.

Back in his apartment he walks straight towards his room.

"Hey, Chandler," Kip, who exits the bathroom, shouts. "I thought we're going downstairs to get some drinks."

"I don't really feel like it," Chandler says and closes his door.

* * *

Chandler watches Monica and her new roommate Phoebe. The girls are whispering secretly. Phoebe says something and they both break into laughter. They seem to have totally forgotten that they invited him and Kip over for the night. First he didn't really wanted to come over, but he didn't know what to tell Kip. He cannot tell his roommate that he's jealous of Phoebe. Because he isn't. He's happy that Monica has finally found a roommate. It took her long enough. The first time Chandler saw Phoebe he didn't think Monica is going to offer her the room. But even though the two girls are very different, they hit it off right away. Chandler hasn't really seen Monica since Phoebe moved in and that's what bugs him. She was always busy with her new roommate. Chandler should be happy for her and he really is. But he got used to hanging out with Monica every day and he just misses her now.

"Okay," Chandler gets up. "I'm going home now."

"Already?" Monica asks. "We didn't even have dessert." She sounds disappointed and Chandler can't tell her the real reason why he wants to go home: because he doesn't think the two girls need company right now.

"I don't feel like eating dessert."

Monica rolls her eyes, she knows him too well. "Oh, come on, you can't tell me you don't like dessert. I made your favorite."

"I'm gonna go now anyway," Chandler mumbles and walks towards the door of the apartment.

Before he opens the door he looks around to his friends. Kip looks like he doesn't understand him at all. Phoebe seems to not have a problem with him leaving. Monica looks sad. He's hurting her, he knows that. She loves to cook for everyone and someone leaving before dinner is finished is like a personal offend to her. But Chandler doesn't have the energy to explain what's going on in his head right now. He doesn't really know himself.

Chandler has just closed the door to his room when it opens again.

"Okay, what was that?" Monica yells. "Why are you behaving so weird?"

"I am not!"

"Oh, you so are. You don't really come over anymore, not even for breakfast. I hardly ever see you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel like hanging out all the time."

"Come on, don't lie to me, Chandler!"

Chandler sighs. He's not able to lie to her. Not to Monica. He takes a deep breath.

"Chandler?" Monica asks when he still doesn't say anything.

"Okay, don't get me wrong! I might not know Phoebe very well yet, but I already like her a lot. And I'm so happy that you've finally found a roommate. It's only logical that you're spending a lot of time with her to get to know her. But it … I ..." Chandler blushes and stares at the ground.

"Chandler?" Monica asks again, now a worried look on her face.

„Since we became friends I got used to be around and hang out with you all the time that I really … I miss you now," Chandler says and looks into her blue eyes.

Monica blushes a bit and swallows.

„Is that okay?" Chandler asks cautiously.

„That is okay," Monica smiles. „Chandler, I didn't mean to make you feel back," she continues. „I really like Phoebe and she's so much fun to hang out with, but let me tell you someting: You're still my favorite!"

„I am?"

„Of course. And that won't change any time soon." Chandler blushes as Monica gives him a kiss on the cheek.

„Sorry, that I was acting all weird and stuff," Chandler mumbles.

„That's okay. As long as you're coming over with me now. I told Phoebe about how funny you are and she didn't believe me. I'd really like it if you'd prove her wrong."

„I guess that's the least I can do," Chandler nods. „Phoebe, prepare yourself to meet the Chan-Chan man!"

Monica rolls her eyes. „Please, don't."

„Hey, you asked me to," Chandler laughs and pulls Monica with him into her apartment.


	14. Still My Favorite

**Still My Favorite**

"Oh my God, Ross! What happened to you?" Monica yells as the three boys enter apartment 20. Rachel and Phoebe turn to look at them, too.

"Yes, Ross, what were you thinking? You can't go out like that!" Phoebe joins in and rolls her eyes.

All of her friends look at Phoebe. "Sorry that I broke my nose," Ross says confused.

Phoebe's face lights up. "Oh," she turns to Monica. "You meant his nose."

"Yes! What else?" Monica asks.

Phoebe shrugs. "Well, these pants look awful!" Then she skips to the table in the kitchen, getting herself another glass of margarita.

Ross' jaws drops and Chandler and Rachel try hard not to laugh. Monica puts an arm around her brother and guides him to the couch.

"What happened?" Monica asks again.

"Well, all of his other pants were in the laundry and …" Chandler begins as he sits down on the couch as well, but Monica hits his arm and looks at him warningly to shut him up.

After Ross has told everyone the story of how he got his nose broken, Phoebe sighs. "You had a hard day, Ross. I think it's okay for you to wear those pants."

"Thanks, Phoebe," Ross says sarcastically, something Phoebe doesn't seem to notice though.

"So, what have you girls been up to?" Chandler asks after a while.

"We pretty much just talked," Monica shrugs.

"And had some margaritas," Phoebe giggles.

Rachel joins the giggling. "And some more," she laughs and gives Phoebe a wink.

"Hey! Let's play Twister!" Joey suddenly suggests.

"What?" Ross asks.

"Twister! The game where you …"

"We know what Twister is, Joe," Chandler rolls his eyes. "But why are you suggesting it now?"

"Well, you know how I always think logically, right?"

Chandler decides to not say anything.

"And there are drunk girls here," Joey shoots Phoebe a flirty glance. She blushes and starts giggling again. "Well, you all know what I usually do with a drunk girl around …"

"Joe…," Monica interrupts him.

"No! I'm not gonna do that. You're my friends. So I thought: What can I do with my drunk friends? You know it, right? … play Twister!" He shouts because no one is answering him.

"Of _course_!" Chandler says matter-of-factly.

"We are not playing Twister!" Monica says.

Joey's jaw drops and he points at Monica. "You're mean!"

"I … it's, because of Ross. He can't play. It wouldn't be fair for him if we … that … you know?" Monica says quickly.

Chandler rolls his eyes. "It's not because of Ross."

"It is!" Monica squeezes Chandler's arm until he yells. "It _is_!"

Chandler laughs.

"What's going on you two?" Rachel asks curiously.

"Monica hates Twister."

"I do not _hate_ Twister!"

"She does. When Kip was still living here we used to play Twister all the time. But one day I won and it was the last time we ever played."

"You did not win!" Monica hisses. "You definitely cheated. Even Kip said you did!"

"Kip was head-over-heels in love with you, Mon! Of course he said that!"

"That is not true. And you did definitely cheat!"

"So are we gonna play now?" Joey interrupts them.

"Let's play Monopoly!" Monica suggests enthusiastically.

"No, I want Twister!" Joey whines.

"You know what, Mon? I really wanna play Twister, too!"

"Phoebe!"

"Yeah, come on, I can watch. I don't mind," Ross says.

"You're my brother! You are supposed to stand on my side!"

"Hey Mon? It's not a problem to lose," Rachel begins cautiously.

"Oh, what do you know?"

"You woke the beast, Chandler," Rachel chuckles and immediately takes shelter behind the couch.

"Okay, fine, let's play Twister," Monica sighs. "But," she adds after a look into Chandler's smiling face. "I want _you_ to know that you are gonna lose this time, Mr. Bing! In the end you are going to cry because you lost at the only game you think you're better at than me!"

* * *

"I can't … anymore," Joey gasps and falls down on the Twister board.

They have already played many rounds of the game, but Monica refuses to stop. Each time somebody won, but never Monica. Most of the time Chandler's the winner as he surprisingly really is the best at Twister. He has also already asked Monica to give up, but knowing her as well as he does he knew that she won't let that happen. She forced them to play again and again just to get more annoyed every time as Chandler wins again.

"Go away, Joey," Monica yells at Joey, who is still lying on the board. It's once again only her and Chandler left in the game and they decided before that this will be the last round.

Joey gets up slowly and walks towards Phoebe, who is sitting at the kitchen table. "I know I wanted to play that game, but I start to hate it because of her," he says to his friend with clenched teeth and points to Monica.

"Okay," Ross begins. "Put your left hand on yellow."

Chandler laughs. To him it's very easy to do that. But Monica groans. She has to put her left hand over her other arm and then under both of her legs. It's seems impossible to do, but she has to win. She just has to. Otherwise Chandler will hold this against her forever. "I can…" she begins, but suddenly her right arm gives way and she bumps on the floor.

"Nooo," she yells, not believing that Chandler is still in his position, not at all stressed. "That … it doesn't …"

"I think we have a winner," Rachel mumbles.

"Shush!" Monica silences her and gets up.

"Good game, Mon, good …" He stretches his hand out to Monica.

"Don't!" She hisses. "Don't be too smug about it. There are tons of things I'm better at than you!"

"Of course, I know! But I'm better at this," he points at the Twister board and – as Monica turns away – he does his happy dance. There aren't many things he's good at and that he has just beaten Monica a couple of times makes him feel proud.

Without saying anything Monica climbs out the window onto the balcony. Chandler sighs. He knows how competitive Monica usually is and that's something he likes about her. For him it's always just a game, but Monica takes things like that very seriously.

"Hey, do you hate me?" He asks cautiously as he enters the balcony as well.

"I want revenge," Monica mumbles without even looking at him.

Chandler notices that she doesn't answer his question but he assumes that it's too early for her to talk to him normally. She'll need some time to recover from what happened.

"Okay," he shrugs.

"And I want to choose the game."

"Okay. What do you wanna play?"

"Pictionary," she says and he resists rolling his eyes. He hates that game. Of course Monica knows that.

"Okay," he sighs.

"And I play with Ross and Phoebe. Joey and Rachel are on your team."

"Okay," he sighs again. He knows that Joey and Rachel will probably be not at all helpful in this game. And he knows that Monica knows that as well.

"Good, let's go back inside," She walks past him, still not looking into his eyes directly and climbs back into the living room.

"We are playing Pictionary!" Monica tells her friends.

"I hate that game!" Joey complains.

Phoebe grins. "Oh, that's nice of Chandler."

"Hey!" Monica's still pretty pissed. "He didn't get to choose. It was my turn!"

Phoebe gives Chandler a winks and he shrugs.

"Okay, let's play," Monica shouts excitedly. "Ross and Phoebe are on my team, Rachel, Joey and Chandler play together."

"That's _really_ nice of you," Phoebe whispers so that only Chandler is able to hear her.

"As long as she doesn't hate me," he whispers back.

"What? Monica will never hate yo…"

"Hey! Phoebe! Don't talk to the enemy!" Monica yells and Phoebe startles.

* * *

"Ross, concentrate!" Monica shouts at her brother.

"I can't. I had a hard day and my head really hurts."

"Don't be a pussy, it's still a tie!"

It's true. They have played for quite a while now and Chandler had decided after the first few rounds that he is going to do anything to let Monica win. But it turned out that Rachel and Joey are really good at the game and they don't want anyone else to win than themselves. Also, Ross isn't a great help for Monica at all, which has probably to do with his accident earlier that day.

"Mon," Phoebe suddenly says. "Something smells really bad."

"Oh my God, the pizzas!" Monica jumps up. It's already late at night and while they were playing they got really hungry so Monica decided to put some frozen pizzas into the oven. Now she is holding a plate in her hands with little black lumps on it. "Look what happened," she whispers, crushed that she – the chef – burnt something.

"It seems like you aren't good at anything anymore, right, Monica?" Joey asks and laughs out loud, but everyone falls into silence. They don't dare to look at Monica.

"Joey…" Monica says dangerously quietly and then things start to happen very fast. Chandler doesn't notice anything until something hits his face.

"Monica!" Rachel and Phoebe yell and Chandler puts his hand to his nose where the plate hit him.

"Chandler," Monica is next to him immediately. "I'm so sorry; let me see your nose!"

Chandler takes his hands away. "Ouch, I think it's broken."

"No, it's not," Monica says. "It's just a little red."

"A little?" Ross laughs. "Join my club, dude!"

"What?" Chandler asks alarmed.

"Oh, don't worry," Phoebe pats his shoulder. "He was talking about the broken-nose-club, not the ugly-pants-club. Your pants look really good, actually."

"I don't want to be in either club!"

"You are not," Monica says once again. "Your nose is not broken. You're gonna have a bruise for a little bit, but it's going to be okay."

Chandler shrugs. "At least my pants look fine."

* * *

"I don't hate you," Monica says as soon as they called it a day and everyone except for Chandler and her have left the room. Chandler is lying on the couch with an ice pack on his nose. Monica is sitting next to him, feeling really bad for her friend.

"What?"

"The question you asked me earlier. Whether I hate you. I don't. You are probably the only person I don't hate after such a competition."

"What?" Chandler asks again.

"Well, if anyone else would have had the luck you had today I would totally hate that person. For you, you only get a plate in the face."

"Oh, and that's totally appropriate for something that isn't even my fault," Chandler smiles.

"Do _you_ hate _me_?" Monica asks, suddenly insecure.

"Of course not. Monica, I could never hate you."

"Really?" Monica smiles relieved. "Not even a little bit? Not one tiny part of you? No hate?"

"Well, my _nose_ hates you right now, but I'm on it."

"Thank you, Chandler. I know I'm too competitive and I should really work on it, but it's …"

"No, Mon! You don't have to work on that. It's you and that's good. Do you know how incredible boring life would be without all your flaws?"

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course," Chandler smiles at her.

"You know that you're my favorite …" Chandler nods. "Opponent. You're my favorite opponent. But also my favorite team member, my favorite person to talk with, to stay silent with, to do … everything with. You know what I mean."

"You're my favorite everything, too," Chandler smiles.

Monica squeezes his knee and smiles as well. "You can stay here if you want. It's already very late and you probably don't want to move anymore so …"

"I'd love to," Chandler interrupts Monica's rambling. "But," he adds. "Only if you stay here with me. I really need someone who gets me water and changes the ice pack in the middle of the night."

"Of course," Monica says quickly, the bad conscience still in her face.

"Mon, I was kidding. I just want to make sure we're okay."

"We are," Monica says and gets a blanket. Then she lies down next to Chandler and pulls the blanket over both of them.

He puts his arm around her and Monica sighs contently.

"Good night, Mon."

Good night, Chandler," Monica mumbles, already drifting off to sleep. "And congratulations!"


	15. The Other Way Round

_I just had a thousand new ideas for this series. :) Okay, well, maybe not a thousand, but a few. I really loved writing this one. What do you think of it?_

 **The Other Way Round**

The phone is ringing. Monica moans. She just sat down after a busy day and isn't in the mood to get up again to see who's calling. She closes her eyes and tries to ignore the phone. But it's not working. Whoever it is that is on the other side of the line doesn't want to give up so easily. With a sigh Monica gets up.

"Hello?" She asks.

"He-he-lo-o. Mo-on?" The connection is really bad. The words come out of the phone very chopped. And there is this loud hissing sound that makes understanding really difficult.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Cha-andle-er" comes out of the phone.

"Chandler? Is that you? I can hardly hear you!" Monica shouts.

"Wa-ait." Monica hears steps. "Is it better now?" The noises are still loud but at least the words aren't chopped anymore.

"Not good but better. What is going on, Chandler?"

"Well, turns out Yemen is a really nice country. You should definitely visit some time soon."

"Chandler, don't be silly. You didn't really go to Yemen, right?"

"Unfortunately I have to say, yes."

"Chandler!"

"What?"

"I can't believe you really got on the plane. What were you thinking?"

"Not much, Monica. Janice wouldn't leave until the plane took off. What else should I have done?"

"Tell her the truth!?"

"What? No, I couldn't do that."

"And now you're in Yemen?"

"Yes, I asked an old woman if I can sleep at her house tonight. I don't think she understood me, but she took me to her house anyway. Because the next plane to New York is only leaving tomorrow."

"I can't believe you're in Yemen," Monica laughs.

"Please, would you stop laughing at me and help me out here?"

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"Could you please book my flight at the New York airport? I tried it here, but they didn't understand a word. Can you believe that? I mean, everyone should be able to understand English. At least at the airport."

"Okay, I can do that."

"The flight leaves at 6am tomorrow morning, but Yemen time. I already found that out. Speak to them at the airport and tell them I have to be on that flight."

"Okay, I try. See you tomorrow, Chandler. I'm gonna be at the airport to pick you up!"

"You don't have to do that, Mon."

"But I want to be the first one to laugh in your face for being so dumb and going to Yemen."

* * *

"Janice?" Monica asks and looks at the woman on the chair at the airport. Her eyes are red and she doesn't look up at Monica. "Janice?" She repeats.

Janice lifts up her head. "Monica? What are you doing here?"

Monica came to pick up Chandler, but she doesn't think it's a good idea to tell that to the girl he run away from. She went to the airport immediately after she put down the phone and was able to talk to a very nice lady at the airport. She booked the flight for Chandler. The only thing he had to do was go to the airport in Yemen, identify himself and pick up the ticket. Monica still can't believe Chandler really went through with his plan. She knows how scared of commitment he is, but flying to Yemen? That's crazy, even for Chandler Bing.

"Monica?" Janice is still looking at her. "Why are you here?"

Monica doesn't know what to say. "Umm, sometimes I … I just really like to hang out at the airport."

"Really?"

"Of course. I … I love the airport," Monica says. She starts to sweat, because Janice is looking at her intently. Monica is sure that her face is really red by now.

"You like the airport? It's not even that clean," Janice states.

"Yes, I like the hustle and all the noises here, they calm me down."

"Okay," Janice says slowly. Monica has a headache from listening to this horrible voice already. How has Chandler ever be able to go out with this talking siren?

"Yeah, but I really have to go now," Monica says quickly. "I really wanna grab something to eat here. I love the food at the airport."

"You're a cook, Monica. I always assumed you only like fancy food," Janice says. Damn it. Janice has definitely spent too much time with Chandler. Why does she know everything about Monica?

"Oh, Janice, please don't tell anyone," Monica says pleadingly. "Nobody knows. And they are not supposed to. Yes, I always say I like fancy food, but …. I crave fast food. So I have to sneak away. That's why I'm here. Nobody knows me here."

"I understand," Janice suddenly says. "I won't tell anyone, Monica. You know? It's great that we have our own little secret now. What do you think, maybe we can hang out some days until Chandler comes back?"

"I really have to go now, Janice," Monica says elusively. "I'm soo hungry!" With a red head she hurries away. Luckily Janice doesn't follow her but makes her way to the exit now.

Janice would have been devastated to hear that Chandler lied to her. But more than that, Chandler's flight to Yemen would have been for nothing. Because Monica knows him good enough and she also knows that he would have never been able to tell Janice he doesn't like her.

When Monica arrives at the gate, the first few people are already leaving the plane. She hopes Chandler hasn't come out yet. Monica tries to cast a glance at the door, but the people standing in front of her are too tall. She gets on her tiptoes, but still can't see anything.

"You really came?" Chandler suddenly moans. He is standing right next to her. He looks tired, really tired.

Monica turns around and smiles. "Of course, Chandler. I wouldn't want to miss my best friend coming back from Yemen. So, what did you do there?"

Chandler just rolls his eyes.

"Oh, and I want to know everything about the food there. Did you have the chance to eat something? Or was your trip too short for that?" Monica is laughing out loud.

Chandler doesn't say anything.

"Are you tired? I'm sure. It was a long and hard way to break up with somebody."

"Shut up," Chandler says.

"What? I pick you up at the airport and all you say is that? I hope you brought me a souvenir as an excuse!" Monica smirks.

"I hate you!" Chandler moans, but he has a smile on his lips.

Monica smiles, too. "I'm glad you're back," she says and pulls him into a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he whispers in her hair. Then he pulls away. "And I actually brought a souvenir. I bought it at the airport, but I guess it counts."

He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a small booklet.

Monica takes a look at it. " _Taste The Yemen_?"

Chandler scratches his head. "Yeah, well, I wasn't able to try the food there, but I … well, it's a thank you for booking my flight. And I guess also for picking me up. But now it seems stupid." Chandler blushes and begins to walk through the airport.

Monica runs after him. She wraps her arms around his left arm. "Chandler, that is so sweet. Thank you."

"You like it?"

"Yes, I like it. Even though you wanted to fly home immediately, you thought about me. For that reason alone I love it."

"Maybe we can have dinner …"

"Chandler?" A voice suddenly asks.

Oh no, Monica would recognize this voice out of a thousand voices. And she's sure Chandler does, too.

"Janice?" He cracks out. "What are you doing here?"

"I … I couldn't stay here without you, Chandler. I just booked a flight to Yemen."

"Oh no, Janice," Chandler sighs.

"But you are here? What is going on you two?"

Chandler starts to look around hecticly. How can he escape that situation? Run away! Run away! A voice in his head shouts. But then he looks at Monica. He couldn't do that to her. He can't leave Monica here with his ex-girlfriend. Or girlfriend. Chandler really doesn't know what this is between them.

Okay, he tells himself and talks a deep breath. He has to tell the truth now.

"Monica and I are dating," he bursts out.

Janice's jaw drops and Monica has to laugh so hard that she starts coughing.

"Why are you laughing, honey?" Chandler asks her and squeezes his arm.

"I'm … it's just so funny," Monica stills laughs and Chandler looks at her pleadingly. "Because … you know, everyone thinks we are just friends and in truth we are dating. That is … funny."

"You two are dating?" Janice asks in disbelieve.

"Well, yes. I'm dating Monica," Chandler says and another fit of laughter escapes Monica's mouth.

Chandler presses his lips on her cheek and whispers: "Stop laughing and help me out, please!"

Monica takes a deep breath. "Yes, it's true," she says, her voice shaky as she is still trying not to laugh.

"I … I can't believe I haven't noticed earlier," Janice mumbles.

"What?" Chandler asks.

"Well, now that I know it's just so obvious. You both had a crush on each other for a very long time now. I'm happy it finally happened."

"What?" Chandler repeats.

"You have always been so close. I noticed that but then Ross explained me that you've always been that way and that you just have a very special friendship. Do none of your friends know?"

Chandler shakes his head. "No, and we would really beg you to keep it a secret, Janice. It's going too well and we don't want to ruin it by telling everyone."

"I understand," Janice says slowly. "And I can keep secrets very well, right, Monica?" Janice gives her a wink and Chandler looks from one woman to the other with a questioning look on his face. Monica rolls her eyes and Chandler smiles at that.

"Thank you, Janice," Monica says.

"Well, Chandler, I guess this is goodbye then, right?" Janice says cautiously.

Chandler nods.

Janice moves towards him and pulls him into a tight hug. "It's so obvious why you chose her, Chandler. I didn't want to say it in front of her, but she looks a lot like me. You love her because she remembers you of me, right?"

Chandler doesn't know what to do. So he just nods.

"Goodbye Bing-a-ling," Janice says.

"Goodbye Janice," Monica smiles, curious about what Janice has told Chandler.

"Bye you two," Janice waves. "I think I'm going on a vacation in Yemen. Is the beach nice?"

"Of course," Chandler nods and smiles.

Then she is gone.

Chandler takes a deep breath.

"What did she say to you?" Monica asks.

"That I chose you because you remember me of her," Chandler smiles.

"Of course you did," Monica laughs.

Chandler laughs along, but his thoughts are still on Janice's words. _You love her because she remembers you of me, right?_ He doesn't think he ever chose a girl just because she remembers him of someone. But when he looks at Monica and she smiles up at him, he starts to wonder. He has always loved Monica in a friendly way, but lately he is asking himself if there could be more. Maybe, maybe in the future he can really think about that. But all he wants to do right now is get some sleep. He wraps his arm around Monica's shoulder and pulls her close. As she snuggles closer to him, there is one thought on his mind: Janice was wrong. He would never choose Monica because she reminds him of Janice. If he did something like that, it would definitely be the other way round.


	16. Getting Married

**Getting married**

"So, Chandler, how was your date?"

Chandler startles up. He didn't know Monica is still awake. When he came back he really craved beer and of course Joey emptied all of theirs so he decided to have a look in Monica's fridge. He didn't expect her to be sitting on her couch.

"Aren't you asleep yet?" Chandler asks.

"I can't sleep. Rachel's stupid new clock keeps me awake."

"The clock keeps you awake?"

"Yes, the Barbie is making a little dance every hour. It's not that loud but somehow it's loud enough for me to not fall asleep." Monica rolls her eyes. "Why did I let her keep it?" She buries her face in her hands.

"Because you are a great woman!" Chandler says as he plops down on the couch next to her. He gives her one of the bottles he got out of the fridge and takes a sip out of the other.

"Speaking of a great woman. How was Alison?"

"Do you think Rachel will throw that clock out eventually?"

"Hey, Chandler! Are you trying to change the subject?" Monica asks and nudges his shoulders with her.

Chandler sighs. "I should have known that that doesn't work with you."

"What's wrong, Chandler?"

"I … I couldn't do it. I'm going to buy a snake tomorrow."

"No, please don't buy a snake, Chandler. I still want to be able to visit you and I won't do that with a snake in your apartment."

"You're a great friend, Mon," Chandler says sarcastically.

"What couldn't you do, Chandler? Come on, tell me!"

Chandler sighs. He has to tell her now. It's not possible to change the subject when you are talking to Monica. She always recognizes that.

"Her head was huge. I couldn't do it. I told her that we will never work out."

"Oh no, Chandler!"

"I know, I'm horrible. But … it's not possible. All I could think of was her big head. I'm horrible. I'm even worse than Mr. Heckles."

"How are you worse than Heckles?"

"Mon, you are my friend, right?"

"Yes," she nods, not knowing what he wants to tell her with that question.

"Joey promised me that I can watch the Superbowl with him when all of you are married and I'm sitting in my apartment, but … can … you … can I … is it …"

"You can come over for the holidays," Monica promises, now knowing exactly what he wants to ask.

"I mean … only if your future husband doesn't mind."

"Chandler, if my future husband doesn't like me hanging out with you, he won't be my future husband, okay?"

"Thank you." Chandler seems relieved. Monica didn't know this thing is bugging him that much.

"Well, I can't celebrate Thanksgiving without my favorite Thanksgiving hater," Monica smiles. "Who can I make mac and cheese for if you're not there?"

Chandler knows that she is trying to cheer him up and it works a little bit. There is just something about Monica. It doesn't matter how down he is and what kind of weird thoughts are running through his mind, she is always able to make him feel better.

"It's a relief to hear that I'm not alone on the holidays at least," Chandler smiles.

"Chandler," Monica pats his shoulder. "You are not gonna end up alone. You'll find your girl."

"I'm not sure about that, Mon. I mean, I'm not even sure if there is a girl perfect enough so that I don't find anything weird about her."

"Hey, you have known Rachel, Phoebe and me for a long time now and you still like us, right?"

"Of course," Chandler nods.

"Alright. And do you think there's anything wrong with us?"

"Well …"

"Don't say anything!" Monica interrupts him and laughs. "That was a rhetorical question!"

Chandler laughs as well. "That's not the same though. You are my friends, I'm not going to marry anyone of you."

"I hope you didn't mean that," Monica smiles.

"What?"

"Did you forget what you promised me?"

"Promise you what?"

"You want to marry me when we are forty and neither of us is married."

"Why wouldn't you be married when you're forty?" Chandler laughs, repeating the sentence she said to him when he suggested the pact. He wasn't joking back then and it hurt him a little bit that she thought he was.

"Are you saying you don't stand to your promise?"

"I'm not saying that! I … I just don't think you'll need it. Every guy will be lucky to have you!"

"Well, apparently, no guy has noticed that yet, Chandler. It could happen. You can already prepare yourself to marry me."

"Good god, you are gonna want the perfect wedding, right?"

Monica nods and smiles. "Of course! I want flowers and the perfect dress. Oh my god, can you imagine me walking down the aisle in that beautiful long, white dress. My friends and family sitting to the right and the left, all smiling and happy. And in the front, there he is, looking at me like I'm the only girl in the world: my prince, my soulmate. Or … well, you know, just my friend Chandler." Chandler cringes. Monica laughs. Actually, the thought of marrying Chandler isn't even that bad. At least they feel completely comfortable around each other. A life with Chandler by her side won't be the worst.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to have this wedding, Monica. With your prince and soulmate, of course, not me!"

"I don't know," Monica sighs. Her plan was to cheer Chandler up, but he somehow managed to bring her down with him.

"You are going to be fine, Mon," Chandler whispers and pulls her into his arms.

"You too, Chandler, you too!"

They fall into silence and each have their own thoughts. Suddenly Rachel's clock does her dance again. Monica and Chandler startle up.

"It's horrible," Chandler laughs.

"God, throw this thing away," Rachel yells, running out of her room. She has her pyjamas on and her hair is all messy. Mumbling to herself she gets the clock and tosses it into the trash. "It's driving me crazy," she shouts and goes back to her room again. Monica doesn't know if she even noticed them.

"Wow, lucky you!" Chandler grins. "Now you don't have to think of a way to get rid of this horrible thing."

"Yeah," Monica mumbles.

"Did you know that Phoebe also asked me to have a pact?" Chandler asks out of the blue. He senses that Monica is worrying about something and wants to try to cheer her up.

"What?" Monica sits up straight and looks at him.

"She asked me a few weeks ago."

"What did she ask you?" Monica doesn't know yet if she understood him correctly.

"She asked me to be her back-up."

"Phoebe wants to marry you?" Monica's jaw drops. She can't believe what she is hearing. _Phoebe_ asked _Chandler_ to be her back-up? How is that even possible?

Chandler nods. "She suggested that we should get together when we are both forty and single."

"She can't do that." Monica won't let her do that. Phoebe doesn't even like Chandler that much. Monica always thought that Phoebe finds Chandler annoying. So why does she want to marry him? Why does Phoebe want to marry anyone anyway? She is not the girl who wants to get married urgently. She's not Monica. Monica is the one who always knew that she wants to get married one day. And besides, she is the one closest to Chandler. If anyone should have Chandler as her back-up it should be …

"Why not?" Chandler's question interrupts Monica's thoughts.

"Well, first of all because you … she … it's just not … she can't …"

"Monica, are you jealous?" Chandler smirks. He just wanted to cheer her up by telling her something funny. Because Phoebe asking him to be her back-up is definitely funny. He hadn't expected it at all. Not from Phoebe. But Monica is taking that thing way more serious than he thought.

"Noo! It's just not fair. You are both older than me. So by the time I'm gonna be forty you two will already be married and I have no one." Monica can't look at him right now, so she watches her fingers.

"Is that the problem? That you feel left out?" Chandler asks.

"No, but it's just … Phoebe should know that you are not … that you are … that I'm the one who should get to marry you," she mumbles quietly that Chandler doesn't even understand her proberly.

Chandler smiles. He didn't know how great a jealous Monica feels like. He pulls her close. "Don't worry, Mon, we'll play a trick on Phoebe," he whispers and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm gonna marry _you_ way before we're forty, alright?"


	17. Finding one

_Hey, do you still remember me? I finally managed to write another short story for this one. Can't believe how long it's been, but I have some crazy months behind me and couldn't even come up with an idea to write about. This is one from the very, very beginning when Chandler had just moved in with Kip and Monica was still living alone. It's a very short one, but I hope it helped to get me back into the business of writing. :)_

 **Finding one**

Chandler knocks at the door of apartment 20. He hears footsteps inside. They are very rushed. Then Monica opens the door, with a panicky look on her face.

"Chandler," she exclaims. "What happened?"

"I'm bored," Chandler says.

"What? I'm sorry, I really don't have time for you right now. The apartment has to be spotless and I'm only on the second round of cleaning right now. There is still so much to do and I haven't even started with dinner yet and …"

"Hey Monica, take a breath! What is going on? Can I come in?"

"No, I'm sorry, but not today. Do you know how much stuff I still need to do until they come? I have only cleaned the bathroom twice and the pillows on the couch are not fluffy enough yet and they would want to see my bedroom and I didn't clean my wardrobe for three days and oh no, do you know what I just realized? I have to clean the stairs of the whole building, too. What will they think of me when they come up the stairs and see dirt on the stairs? That would be a disaster and I would have to …"

"Monica," Chandler interrupts her and puts one of his hands on her shoulder.

She looks at him. "You are still there?" It's not very often that someone listens to all of her rambling and not just walks away.

"Of course I am. I wanted to talk to you. But Monica, you are panicking!"

"I'm not, I'm just telling you what I still have to do before my parents come to visit me."

"Your parents? I thought the queen of England and the pope are coming to dine with you. Why are you so nervouse about your parents visiting?"

"You remember my parents, right?"

"Yes, but they didn't seem too horrible."

"That is because you were friends with Ross. They are always nice to Ross, because he is their son who can do no wrong. I on the other hand am doing everything wrong. But now I really have to continue all this stuff I talked to you about. See you later, Chandler!"

Monica wants to close the door, but Chandler puts one of his feet inbetween the door. "Let me help you, Monica."

Monica begins to laugh, hysterically. "Yeah, right. Because you know how to clean with my standards. No thank you, I have to do that by myself." With that she pushes Chandler outside of her apartment and closes the door firmly. A second later she is already back in the bathroom, on round three of cleaning it.

* * *

"Hey, where have you been?" Kip asks as Chandler returns to his own apartment.

"I wanted to visit Monica, but she is busy with cleaning and freaking out."

"Oh no," Kip rolls his eyes. "This girl is crazy when it comes to cleaning. Did she start rambling about it? All you can really do is walking away, because she won't stop, believe me."

"Well, she was really upset, because her parents come to visit today. Do you know what the big deal is with her parents?"

"No, she has never told me about them. But as far as I know this is the first time they are visiting her. Maybe that's why she's so nervous."

"Hm-hm," Chandler nods. His roommate doesn't seem to know anything, but Chandler has the feeling that there is more to it than just being nervous for your parents' first visit.

* * *

Later that night when Chandler leaves his apartment he bumps into Monica. She has tears in her eyes and sinks down to the stairs between their apartments. An older woman who Chandler recognices as Judy Geller is standing in the door, looking at her daughter.

"Monica," Judy says. "I didn't mean to make you sad. I was just wondering. Now that you are thin and living in the city I just assumed that there must be at least one man who is going to like you. I mean, there are so many men in New York and you …"

Monica hides her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

" … don't seem to be able to find one. I don't know what's wrong …"

"Judy, hey, let's give Monica a break, okay?" Chandler interrupts Monica's mom and pushes her back into the apartment.

"Who are you?" Judy asks confused. "I know you from somewhere."

"I'm Chandler, Ross' friend from college. I used to spend some Thanksgivings with you."

"Oh right, you hated it, didn't you?"

Jack is coming back from the bathroom, apparently unaware of what had just happened. On the table are three plates with what looks like apple pie and something that must have been vanilla ice cream before it all melted.

"What happened, Judy?" Jack asks.

"Oh, I was just talking to her and something must have upset her and she just ran out of the apartment."

Chandler doesn't say anything, but makes his way to the freezer to put new ice cream on the plates of Judy and Jake.

"Here you go, enjoy your desert," he says, looking at Jack, not being able to look at Judy right now. Something in the way she talks with and about Monica makes him really angry.

He grabs a big tube of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer and two spoons and hurries back outside, hoping that Monica is still there.

And of course she is, sitting on the same spot, her face still hidden in her hands.

He plops down next to her and opens the tube of ice cream.

"Chandler, I think we don't know each other long enough to steal food out of each other's fridge," she mumbles. It's clearly an attempt to joke.

"I thought you might want some ice cream. It helps to make you feel better."

"And why did you bring two spoons?"

"Well, you know … I was kinda hoping you'd share with me?"

Monica smiles a little bit at him and nods. "Of course."

They both enjoy the ice cream in silence for a while. Chandler is not sure what to say or how to start a conversation like that. He has never experienced something like that and crying women always make him feel uncomfortable.

"Do … do you want to talk about it?" He asks after a while.

"There's not much to talk about. Just … my mom … being my mom."

"She wasn't being very nice."

"No, but I'm used to it."

"If it makes you feel better, Monica, you don't have the worst parents," Chandler begins.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have the worst." Chandler sighs. He didn't want to tell anyone about his parents, ever. Kip has tried to get something out of him a few times, but he was always able to avoid giving answers. Chandler can't believe that he is now actually about to tell someone about his childhood.

"Worse than _Why can't you find one single man who likes you_?"

"Oh, yes, multiple time worse. Let's just say two things for the beginning: My mom writes erotic novels and my dad has a gay burlesque show in Las Vegas. Is that enough already?"

Chandler winks and Monica cannot help but laugh at that. He looks so adorable with his look of suffering on his face.

"Keep going," she demands.

And then Chandler tells her everything. Everything. He doesn't think he has ever talked so much without a break, but he just can't stop. He's trying to make everything as funny as possible, for Monica's sake. She deserves to laugh at least a little bit today. And she is laughing a lot. Both of them have forgotten about the ice cream a long time ago already, Chandler so into telling his story and making jokes and Monica listening to him and laughing.

"Please tell me that's not true! Please tell me you are just making all of this up to entertain me," Monica pants, but Chandler shakes his head.

"I'm not, unfortunately."

"Well, I think you win. Your parents are worse."

"Thank you," Chandler says and laughs.

"I'm so sorry, Chandler," Monica suddenly says.

Chandler sighs and puts his arm around her shoulder. "I got used to it. I'm sorry for what happened to you tonight."

"Well, it wasn't the worst thing my mom ever said to me. I got used to it as well."

"Wow, both of us really didn't have a great childhood, right?"

"At least your mom doesn't ask why you are still single every time you see her, does she?"

"No, she doesn't do that. But she once wrote a novel about a guy, who was a little too similar to me. And do you know how she called him?"

"Chandler?"

"No, that would have been too obvious, even for her. She named him Chando."

Monica begins to laugh again. "That's not even a name!"

"Do you think Chandler is?"

"Well …," she begins, but Chandler hits her in the side playfully and laughs.

"I think I should head back inside. They are probably already wondering what takes me so long."

Monica gets up and wants to walk away, but Chandler holds her back.

"Hey, Monica!"

"Yes?"

"Don't let them bring you down. You are a wonderful person!"

"Thanks, Chandler. Just try to tell that to my mom."

"Okay," Chandler says and opens the door to her apartment.

"Chandler, don't …" Monica tries to hold him back. But too late. He is already in the apartment.

"Monica, are you alright?" Jack gets up, worried about his daughter.

"Yes, I'm okay, Dad." She gives her father a quick hug.

"What is he doing here?" Judy asks, pointing at Chandler.

"He's just about to go," Monica says and looks at Chandler pleadingly.

"Yes, I'm only here to tell you that Monica has found one."

"What?" Judy looks at him with a big questionmark all over her face.

"Monica found a guy in New York who likes her," Chandler explains.

"You did?" Excitedly Judy turns to Monica. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Yeah, why didn't I tell them?" Monica asks and turns to Chandler.

"Me," Chandler shrugs. "She found me. I like her. A lot actually."

Judy rolls her eyes. "Oh, kids, you and your jokes. I was actually thinking you finally have a boyfriend, Monica!"

"Well, than you would have needed to be more specific," Chandler explained. "You just asked for a guy who likes her and here I am."

"Yeah, but you are just Chandler," Judy says.

Chandler turns around to face Monica and shrugs. "I'm just Chandler." Then he gives her his lopsided grin that she already begins to love so much.

Monica nudges his side with her shoulder. "You are certainly not _Just Chandler_."


End file.
